Destino
by Sirae
Summary: Cross Batman / Hp Aviso: Slash NUEVO CAPITULO! Disculpas adentro!
1. 01

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Summary completo:

y si...¿Harry no gano la guerra? ¿Riddle expandiendose mas alla de Inglaterra?

Y si ...¿Zatanna no es la unica "magica" cerca? ¿L. L. ayudando?

Guerra, Villanos, aliados y mucho mas...

Porque...

_...uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida..._

Hay mas de una forma de morir, y matar es mas que una decision

Destino

-01-

Sombras es lo único que podía verse en el lugar, sombras creadas por unas cuantas velas en un candelabro, se distinguen tres sombra en especial, parecen ser humanas dos de ellas están recostadas sobre un par de camastros, la otra, más pequeña, esta sobre una de ellas, la más oscura, sus manos desprenden un leve brillo mientras pasa sus manos sobre esta, sobre la otra se encuentra un resplandor de un verde intenso, la luz permite ver sus ropas en azul y rojo.

Fijémonos en esa sombra oscura, parece que despertara en cualquier momento...

_Desorientación...confusión..._

_Despierta..._

Su primer pensamiento al despertar no fue muy alentador_... Mierda_...

Afortunadamente el segundo fue un poco más útil... _¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?_

Siendo el hombre, joven aun, mas conciente de su entorno noto un detalle... _¿qué carajo? ¡!..._

Alguien lo estaba tocando, no solo tocando alguien lo estaba... _Sobando..._

Ante eso el hombre no pudo detenerse en abrir los ojos y no pudo evitar sorprenderse... _¡.un niño!_... no podía tener más de doce…

Al abrir los ojos no deja de notar su entorno...las sombras, no le asustan vive en ellas... Las velas, un punto de referencia... su compañero de habitación, su amigo, el hermano junto al que ha peleado tantas veces...el lugar, ¿una mazmorra?

Al final se decide, el niño parece no haber notado su despertar.

-¿Que hace un niño aquí?- susurra el hombre notando lo difícil que es hablar

-¡vaya! ¿Despertaste, o te desperté? Lo siento- después de la sorpresa, se apresura a contestar el niño, a la vez que deja caer en la boca del otro líquido desde un pequeño frasco, y aleja sus manos del cuerpo del hombre al ver que este lucha por sentarse

-¿Que hace un niño aquí?- repite la pregunta frunciendo el ceño al verse ignorado, aunque se sorprende de o fácil que resulta hablar esta vez.

-¡no soy un niño! Tengo más de 15- contesta comenzando a recoger cosas que el otro no había notado, pomadas, vendas, mas líquidos en frascos

-¿quien eres?-el hombre comienza a recordar, no, no a recordar, a aceptar... Magia...hechizos... Pociones... Por ilógico que le hubiera sonado hace meses..._Capturados _

-¿un mago?- parece burlarse de su propia respuesta

-Creo que eso es obvio... No creo que estuvieras aquí-"vivo" parecía querer decir- de otra forma.-termina con un punto de recelo

-Cierto...-parece meditarlo- soy Harry Potter ¿y tú?- mientras se aleja comenzando a examinar a la sombra de azul- Soy Batman- el niño, Harry le observa asombrado y gira su vista al otro- entonces el...- ...Superman- su única reacción- wow- parece más un susurro que el otro alcanza a oír.

Sacude la cabeza mientras sigue revisando las heridas del otro

- ¿y tu verdadero nombre es...?- parece reamente curioso de saberlo, sin embargo el de negro se tensa de inmediato y pregunta con gran acidez

-¿acaso tu amo te envió a averiguarlo?- la ira es evidente en su voz

-¡Mi amo!- miedo, mas parece que le hubiera golpeado, la angustia y el reproche son visible ahora en su cara, después...resignación, es lo que el mayor ve en los ojos del niño antes de que desvía los ojos para concentrar la mirada en el durmiente.

- A Voldemort no podría importarle menos lo que yo haga ya-el resentimiento, la ira, el dolor es soltado en cada letra que pronuncia. El escepticismo es claro en el rostro del murciélago.

Siempre que somos heridos buscamos herir a aquel que nos hirió, es una verdad, por eso no sorprende cuando el chico pregunta con la misma acidez y desprecio que el otro utilizo- a estas alturas, no creo que importe quien seas, después de todo la ciudad que protegías ya no existe-

-¡Gotham! ¡No!- contesto aturdido y bastante impresionado... _¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?_ ...al oír la angustia en la voz del murciélago, el chico parece arrepentirse de inmediato

- Lo siento, Creí que ya sabias- al ver la pregunta en los ojos del hombre continua- llevan aquí dentro casi tres semanas-¡No! -La exclamación no fue más que un susurro

-desde que llegaron han estado inconscientes, aunque él- señalando a su amigo- ha despertado un par de veces, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Tú nos has atendido?

-lo poco que puedo hacer

-¿Por qué?- la desconfianza y la duda no son ocultados. Harry solo lo ve a los ojos y el puede ver el dolor al responder- ¿Porqué asumes que estoy aquí por gusto?- señalando el lugar, aunque es obvio que va mas allá... Su encierro va más allá de las paredes de la mazmorra...

...Reviews?...


	2. 02

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Destino

-02-

_-¿Porque?- la desconfianza y la duda no son ocultados. Harry solo lo ve a los ojos y el puede ver el dolor al responder- ¿Porqué asumes que estoy aquí por gusto?- señalando el lugar, aunque es obvio que va mas allá... Su encierro va más allá de las paredes de la mazmorra..._

Esa respuesta cambio los ojos de aquel con quien hablaba, el hombre observa con más claridad al chico, su estimación no era equivocada no parecía tener más de doce, pero él le había dicho que tenia más de quince_… ¿Cómo es posible? _… Se veía tan frágil y pequeño, su cabello parecía no haber sido cortado en años y sus ojos reflejaban tanto que por un segundo lo aturdió toda la experiencia que vio ahí.

-¡Oh! Me duele tanto que digas eso querido Harry- El contacto de sus miradas fue bruscamente interrumpido al escuchar a una cuarta persona que ha entro a la habitación sin que hubiera sido notada.

-¡Tom!- Miedo eso es lo único que se puede percibir en la voz de Harry- Creí que no llegarías hasta tarde.- Se apresura a recoger aquello que había utilizado atendiendo al superhombre que aun estaba inconsciente, evitando ver directamente al nuevo hombre en la mazmorra

-Veo que has estado atendiendo adecuadamente a nuestras visitas, mi pequeño- dice suavemente éste mientras recorre con la vista el lugar y al más joven de la habitación, lujuria, deseo es lo que hay en sus ojos, hasta que desvía su mirada al otro despierto ahí.

Batman observa al recién llegado, puede reconocer su presencia, poderosa, dominante, inquietante, aquel que los había dejado en ese lugar…_Voldemort…_Astucia y paciencia son palabras que podrían definir al murciélago, lo primero que piensa es en buscar la forma de salir y llevarse Kal y al niño, no puede dejar de pensar en él como en un niño, lo segundo es que no hay forma…_aun_… de que pueda hacerlo, pero siempre puede esperar.

-Eres fuerte, para ser un muggle- le concede sin esconder el desprecio sobre su origen, mismo desprecio que se refleja en los ojos de ese muggle.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros, bastardo?- dice el murciélago conteniendo la furia al reconocer la mirada que _ese_ dirige al chico, trata de lucir imponente por lo que se endereza para encararlo, Harry parece asustado al oírlo hablar, entiende la razón al ver la furia en los ojos rojos de ese hombre.

-Crucio- la varita alzada en un parpadeo y lo único que reconoce en ese instante es el dolor.

Se niega a gritar, sus músculos contrayéndose del dolor, sus nervios tan sensibles, sus huesos resintiendo, sus heridas reabriéndose. Se niega a gritar.

-¡Tom!, Tom basta por favor- suplica Harry acerándose al atacante- Tom, Déjale- Las lagrimas pueden oírse en su voz, tomándolo del brazo y logrando que el hechizo se detuviera

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma de nuevo!-dirigiéndose al murciélago en el suelo que intenta regular la respiración luego de la tortura impuesta.- y tu – Harry intenta alejarse antes de ser atrapado entre los brazos del otro- tu mi querido Harry- el dominio se palpa en su voz- tu eres mío- al instante en que lo besa y pareciera devorarlo en el besa, muerde toma y aferra al pequeño ha sí de tal forma que el otro termina rindiéndose en sus intentos de alejarse.

Batman observa desde el suelo, la imagen parece aturdirlo, para él es un niño, al que no sabe de dónde viene ese necesidad, necesita proteger, ser besado por un hombre mucho mayor a él mismo, al que desea destrozar.

-Eres mío Harry, mi juguete, mi tesoro más importante y solo por eso te cumpliré el capricho, esta vez- Separándose del niño y saliendo del lugar sin dirigirle una mirada de nuevo.

Harry no se atreve a ver al que queda, no después de haber sido dominado de esa forma, ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse para ayudarlo cuando siente que se levanta y se dirige al camastro

La tensión es creciente, pero algo la rompe, el tercer ocupante se mueve empieza a despertar, sin embargo pareciera que no puede, Harry se acerca para ver lo que puede hacer por él.

-Es el meteorito- oye desde su espalda por lo que le dirige una mirada extrañada al no entender a que se refiere- la piedra verde en su pecho.- Lo ve es un collar que el de azul lleva puesto desde que está ahí, nunca se le ocurrió que esa fuera la razón de la inconsciencia del otro- aléjala de él.

Lo hace, al hacerlo se puede ver como el resplandor va disminuyendo poco a poco de intensidad, no puede alejarlo mucho pareciera que el mismo collar se resiste a alejarse, solo un par de metros, lo suficiente para que lo deje en el camastro del otro.

-esta hechizado, no puedo alejarlo más de él.- Batman comprende, no creía que sería tan fácil salir de ahí, pero eso parece ser suficiente para que el otro por fin pueda despertar, abre los ojos y observa a sus acompañantes.

-¿Dónde estamos?

...Reviews?


	3. 03

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Destino

-03-

_-¿Dónde estamos?_

Sus acompañantes parecen dudar al responder aunque ni siquiera le da tiempo para ello cuando hace la siguiente pregunta

¿Qué hace un niño aquí?

Batman se asombra, de lo mucho que se pueden llegar a parecer a pesar de lo distintos que son, antes de oír el ya conocido reconocido reclamo.

¡No soy un niño! Tengo más de quince- incluso Harry parece divertido con la repetición de acontecimientos, pero ese brillo de diversión no dura mucho al sentir el peso de la mirada del murciélago sobre él y no puede evitar el respingo al oír su voz, profunda y exigente…

-¿Cómo?

Incluso para el recién despertado no pasa desapercibida la tensión existente y lo admite, el también siente curiosidad, como puede ser que ese que a sus ojos es un niño parezca tan seguro de ser mayor… _más de quince…_

El menor no sostiene el peso de las miradas y decide recoger aquello que abandono momentos atrás, buscando dos botellas iguales entre sí -Magia- una palabra que solo puede ser la lógica respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- no puede evitar un escalofrió al oír nuevamente su voz_… ¿Por qué me afecta tanto?..._pero la respuesta llega rápido…_ ¿Cuánto hace?... _el dolor no puede ser evitado en su respuesta

-¿Importa?-no deja que el otro conteste antes de levantarse y acercarse a los camastros de nuevo-Bébelo.- Le ordena entregándole uno de los frascos antes de ir con el de azul a entregarle el otro ayudándole a beberlo.

-¿Veneno?- sarcasmo puro.

Hasta Superman lo ve incrédulo.

-Ya, como no tuve oportunidad de matarlos mientras dormían…- se burla el menor, a la que su interlocutor solo resopla y termina bebiéndose el contenido ante la sonrisa de su hermano de armas al ver la cara que le produce.

-Tienes razón el veneno no sabría tan mal- Ni Harry ni Kal pueden reprimir la risa, el primero recordando en algún momento el haber dicho lo mismo, el segundo por lo increíble que le resulta el comentario de su estoico amigo.

-¿Qué rayos era eso?- aun con el sabor en la boca viendo con ira a sus acompañantes.

- "Eso" es lo que los ha mantenido hidratados y sin necesidad de alimento mientras estuvieron inconscientes- contesta mientras recoge los frascos y se sienta cerca del alien para revisar sus heridas, ambos lo miran asombrados y es al que revisa el primero en contestar.

-Gracias.- Sonriendo al pequeño, no puede evitar sentir cierta ternura por el chico…-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Harry Potter, señor- su voz es suave, no puede evitar sentirse a gusto de hablar con él…. _¿Cuanto hace?_

-¿y qué haces tu aquí?-el interés es notorio en su voz.

Batman no puede evitar sorprenderse de lo fácil que le resulta a Kal, entablar conversación… _tan distintos_… reconoce algo que va mas allá de la sorpresa, es ese dolor que establece en el al ver al menor reaccionar con confianza… _envidia…_observa.

-No tiene importancia-

-Dijiste que no estabas aquí por gusto- a ambos les sorprende la voz del tercero, pero hace crecer el interés en el de azul.

Al ver la reticencia para contestar del menor, el otro continúa…

-¿Eres prisionero?

-Lord Voldemort nunca coge prisioneros.- Eso era una verdad, pero la forma en la que lo dijo les hace tener escalofríos. La frialdad y la sinceridad con que lo dijo, pero sobre todo el dolor con el que lo hace los descoloca por un momento.

-Entonces eres su aliado.- afirmación y una nota de decepción se nota en la voz del murciélago.

Kal parece aturdido al verlo, no ese dolor no podía ser de alguien que estuviera de acuerdo con esa guerra, el dolor en el rostro del niño lo demuestra, no el no es un aliado de ese monstruo.

-Voldemort no necesita aliados…-otra verdad que él había aprendido hace tiempo

-Entonces ¿Qué eres?- Ya no tiene paciencia, necesita saber, lo demuestra al acercarse imponente al chico.

Harry quiere huir, irse, no quiere admitir muchas cosas de lo que él es…_en lo que él me convirtió…_ pero de alguna forma sabe que tiene que decirlo, porque Batman le impone de una forma distinta a lo que Voldemort lo hizo nunca, porque siente que no lo dañara, porque lo desconcierta y tiene la necesidad de obedecer, porque Superman la hace sentir a salvo, porque su sonrisa es sincera…_ ¿Cuánto hace?_

_...Reviews?_

_Nota.-Este fic lo tenia colgado en el area de crossovers, pero como la vdd son pocas las personas que curiosean por ahi, decidi dejarlo aqui un tiempo, si veo que gusta lo volvere a poner allá. Saludos!  
_


	4. 04

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Destino

-04-

… _¿Cuánto hace?..._

-yo... Duda, indecisión, ¿Decirle a alguien? ¿Callarse? ¿Irse?, ¿quedarse?... _¿vergüenza_? _...¿Cuanto hace?...-_ no es algo que les importe.-

Huir. Decide al levantarse tomando todo lo que llevaba consigo, saliendo de la habitación.

O al menos lo intenta.

Antes de ser atrapado por los brazos del murciélago y regresado al camastro donde se encontraba, enfrentando ahora la demandante mirada del otro mientras es atrapado por el de azul. Se negaba a verlos a la cara.

-No eres su aliado, no eres su prisionero, ¿Que eres?- todo resquicio de paciencia había desaparecido hace rato, le exigía saber, lo necesitaba.

De alguna forma sabía que no lo dejarían ir sin respuestas, podía esperar a que...Tom... Se desesperara y viniera a buscarlo, pero, no, no quería eso, sí el venía probablemente les iría mal y no sólo, a ellos,... ¿_Por qué no decirles_?...

El dolor de la indecisión no duro demasiado antes de que Batman perdiera toda paciencia y lo hiciera encararlo.

-¿Que eres?- le dolor dio paso a la ira.

-¿Que no fue obvio?- el cinismo es palpable en su voz - tu lo viste ¿No?

-¿Que vio?- a pesar de su paciencia, a superman como a muchos le disgusta ser ignorado.

Harry lo voltea a ver y al notar que no huira es soltado.

-Tom...Voldemort-se corrige- besándome- concluye esperando su reacción.

La sorpresa en su cara es hasta cierto punto refrescante, al igual que la ira en la cara del murciélago al recordarlo.

Pero Harry no les da tregua, así que continúa... _Ellos querían saber ¿No?..._

-Querías saber ¿no? que hago yo aquí, ¿quieres saber? Quieres saber que soy su trofeo, su juguete, ¿quieres saber que caliento su cama cada noche? ¡¿ Quieres saber que no soy más que la puta de Lord Voldemort?- la ira dio paso a las lagrimas, la frustración, el desahogo_...¿Cuanto hacia que no hablaba así con alguien?.._

-¿Quieres saber cómo me posee cada noche por más que me resisto?¿Que me mantiene con vida solo por capricho?¿que esta maldita guerra no es más que mi culpa? ¿Que fui débil?¿y que él no me deja olvidarlo ni un segundo?- Termina entre susurros histéricos que son sofocados entre sus sollozos

Mientras que aquellos que lo escuchan el shock es grande y a la vez rápido. La furia y la ira los invade y los abandona con rapidez… _No es el momento_…

Batman es un gran detective, el mejor del mundo, ha visto mucho, pero a veces, incluso para él, hay cosas que no quiere ver... Para Superman es difícil, muchos lo creen ingenuo, pero él sabe y ha visto cosas que otros no y aun así hay tanto que no puede evitar…

Una mano en el hombro y otra en su espalda, es todo lo que necesita Harry para sentir el apoyo de esos dos grandes hombres que están ahí, lo que más aprecia es el silencio, el respeto que hay en él y que ninguno se ve tentado a romper…

Después de unos minutos tiene que ser realista, Tom no es un hombre paciente y aun tiene mucho que decirles para que tengan una oportunidad en ese lugar, porque no puede, no quiere que ellos también se queden ahí. Aun deben tener muchas dudas, pero siente que ya habrá forma de aclararlas_… quizá…_

Ellos son héroes y están en una guerra, tienen gente a la que ayudar…

Un suspiro, los otros esperan, saben que él va a hablar, ¿Cómo lo saben?, lo intuyen.

-Me desahogue, siento los gritos- termina con una apenada sonrisa, sin embargo los asentimientos en los otros le indican que continúe.- Hace tiempo que no hablaba con nadie más que con Tom.-¿Tom?.- no está seguro de quien pregunto

-Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort- comprensión.

- Ahora pongan atención.- la seriedad adquirida por Harry les llama la atención .- Tienen que salir de aquí, pronto, lo que dije de que Tom no coge prisioneros es cierto.-

-¿Sabes porque nos trajo?- El detective inicia su labor.

-No estoy seguro, tiene algo que ver con esa mujer de mascara que lo ha estado rondando hace meses.

-¿Mujer de mascara?- Superman parece intrigado, mientras que Batman ya formula sospechas.

-Si, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, lo siento rara vez me acerco a sus visitas- La frustración por no recordar hace que produzca muecas en su rostro, para diversión de sus acompañantes.

-¡Lo tengo! Su nombre es Morgana Le Fay…

reviews?

Sugerencias?

Dudas?


	5. 05

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Destino

-05-

_-Si, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, lo siento rara vez me acerco a sus visitas- La frustración por no recordar hace que produzca muecas en su rostro, para diversión de sus acompañantes._

_-¡Lo tengo! Su nombre es Morgana Le Fay…*_

-Morgana!- contestan los dos al mismo tiempo

-Uh... ¿La conocen?- aunque la respuesta es obvia al observar la tensión contenida en ambos

-digamos que nos hemos encontrado con ella en ocasiones. - concluye Superman

-bueno el caso es que por culpa de ella están aquí, ¿Para qué? Creo que escuche que faltaba alguien al capturarlos para lo que llamo "Trinidad".- aunque para el esas palabras no tienen mucho sentido, para los que le escuchan el entendimiento llega rápido.

-Esa mujer, de nuevo con la trinidad- Batman parece molesto al percibir la idea

-a pesar de que no entiendo esto de la trinidad, no falta mucho para que Tom mande otro ataque en contra de sus aliados, o que los suyos vengan en otra misión de rescate.- termina Harry

-¿Cuantos?- Harry entiende lo que preguntan aun cuando sus palabras son incompletas… _¿Cuántas ataques ha habido? ¿Cuantas veces han intentado rescatarnos?_

-Uno o dos por semana desde que los atraparon.- Los tres sabían lo que cada ataque significaba… _Bajas_

-Tenemos que salir – Era un hecho la pregunta quedo en el aire…¿_Cómo?..._Superman no podía utilizar ninguna de sus habilidades y Batman no podría solo contra todos los magos que habría en el lugar, sin contar que no tenía su cinturón ni sus armas…_espera… _traía su cinturón puesto.

-¿Por qué traigo mi cinturón?- pregunta revisando lo que traía en él, Superman también parece asombrado por eso, mientras que Harry al observar lo que traía en el solo puede soltar un bufido de incredulidad.

-Ahh- suspiro- solo te puedo decir que los magos confían demasiado en la magia.- se encoge de hombros.

-Cualquiera diría que a estas alturas ya sabrían que la tecnología es una fuerza a temer.- observo Superman…_ ¿cuántos magos no habían caído ya al fuego de las balas?..._

-bueno tenemos algunos explosivos.-

-No será suficiente-exclama Harry, mientras procesa las posibilidades. Hasta que Batman cae en cuenta de un detalle…

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunta desconcertando a ambos oyentes y sonrojando al menor…_debo dejar de suponer que saben todo…_

-Err… ¿en el castillo de Voldemort?... lo que antes era la biblioteca principal de la ciudad-

-¿Seguimos en Gotham?- la sorpresa en el rostro del de azul es genuina_… ¿Por qué esta ciudad?_

-Si, al parecer el estilo tétrico es del gusto de Tom- la ligereza con la que lo dice casi hace caer de espaldas a ambos héroes.

De pronto un sobresalto de parte de Harry, sabe que no tenía mucho tiempo, tenía que irse ya era de noche

-Tengo que irme, anocheció y Tom no tardara en reclamar mi presencia y no creo que sea bueno que recibas otro Crucio de su parte, se podrían reabrir tus heridas- dirigiéndose especialmente a Batman.

Cuando la idea de lo dicho aparece en la cabeza de sus oyentes puede percibir el desagrado por que se aleje, lo cual agradece, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer…_por ahora… _se está permitiendo sentir algo que lo había abandonado hace años_… ¿Cuánto hace que no tenia esperanza?...Concéntrate_

- de momento no den problemas, tengo que encontrar la forma de sacarlos de aquí- dice levantándose y tomando nuevamente sus cosas.

Los otros parecen querer detenerlo y es la rápida mente del detective el que encuentra la forma de detenerlo

-Eres un mago, ¿cierto? Vi como curabas mis heridas. Deshaz el hechizo del collar y podremos irnos juntos- Ambos estaban renuentes a dejarlo ir, sabiendo lo que le esperara… _¿quieres saber que caliento su cama cada noche?..._

-no puedo, no puedo deshacer el hechizo.-susurra camino a la puerta

-¿Por qué no?

-esto me lo impide- mostrando sus brazos que hasta el momento habían estado cubiertos- esto me mantiene encerrado en este cuerpo que no ha cambiado en años, me impide acceder a mi magia fácilmente, los hechizos curativos son mas concentración que poder.- sus brazos cubiertos con brazaletes tatuados en su piel

Al ver que su última oportunidad de mantenerlo cerca y alejarle de _ese._

-Si al menos tuviéramos algo de plomo.- suelta Superman en un suspiro

- ¿Plomo?-

-Para el collar- explica el detective al ver la duda en la cara del menor.- así no le causara problemas- el menor comprende

-Vere lo que puedo hacer, vendré mañana- saliendo finalmente de la habitación- Tengan Cuidado y descansen…

Notas Finales.

*Morgana le Fay – En el comic solo la he visto aparecer en Trinity, si me tome la libertad de utilizar esa idea, en la animación de la JL y en JL unlimited aparece enfrentándose a la Liga de la Justicia, en Trinity ella continuamente alaba a Superman y subestima a Batman, solo como dato.

Gente espero que Destino: Extras les haya gustado, y ojala quieran continuar leyéndome. Espero actualizar pronto, un par de Review no me vendrían mal, jaja.

El primer review en fanfiction! soy tan feliz! Sylver-hunter, Gracias por ser el primero en comentar, por cierto tu review me hizo notar ese detalle, nunca avise que esta historia era Slash, o Yaoi como prefieran, asi que una disculpa, ya he puesto el aviso en el resumen, mil gracias!


	6. 06

Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

Bueno como al parecer a nadie le gusto el capitulo 05 me entro una depresión profunda y ya no puedo seguir escribiendo…

* * *

_Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

_

_Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

_

_Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

_

_Batman*Harry Potter

* * *

_

_Batman*Harry Potter_

_

* * *

_

Nah… ya en serio, lamento la demora, tengo este capítulo congelado en mi mente desde antes de subir el anterior pero realmente no me he podido dar el tiempo de sentarme y desarrollarlo a mi gusto, de hecho, estoy escribiendo esto a altas horas de la noche  
(o primeras horas de la mañana, depende de cómo se mire), y mañana (o al rato) tengo examen. Detesto el estrés, sin embargo funciono mejor cuando estoy presionada…que triste.

Perdón por la broma de arriba, no pude resistirme a hacerla,XD.

Más notas al final.

Destino

-06-

_-__Veré lo que puedo hacer, vendré mañana- saliendo finalmente de la habitación- Tengan Cuidado y descansen…_

Resignación e ira, no pudieron detenerlo…_no queda más que esperar…_podían intentar escapar ellos, pero, no podían arriesgarse a dejar al menor ahí, lo habían decidido sin tener que decirlo en voz alta, no lo dejarían ahí, cuando salieran de ahí, porque iban a salir, se lo llevarían con ellos.

Por ahora solo pueden descansar pues al fin y al cabo no les queda más que esperar…

Mientras Harry atraviesa pasillos hasta llegar a un puerta, una biblioteca, apresurándose a dejar lo que llevaba consigo en un escritorio de la misma, para salir casi corriendo, sube escaleras, muchas, mas pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta tallada en ébano

Abre la puerta y lo nota, Tom ya estaba ahí, sobre la cama, observando su llegada, no se atreve a decir nada, así que es él el que habla…

-Llegas tarde, Harry,

-lo lamento , Tom, no volverá a suceder.- no se mueve de la puerta, como si fuera a escapar, sabe que no lo hará, pero no se atreve a avanzar, el mayor lo ve y no evita sonreír, el miedo, impropio del chico, es visible para él.

-¿Por qué?-las preguntas están implícitas :_¿Por qué te acercaste a esos?¿Por qué trataste sus heridas?¿Por qué rogaste por él, cuando ni siquiera por ti volviste a hacerlo?_

-nunca habías traído prisioneros.- …_mas que a mí_.

-Ya… sentiste curiosidad, ¿no?- ni siquiera el sarcasmo evita la ira que comenzó a reflejarse en sus ojos, acercándose poco a poco, acorralándole.

-¿Hace cuanto no hablaba con alguien además de ti Tom?- Lo encara, hace tiempo que lo sabe, no debe dudar enfrente de él.- Desde que me anunciaste frente a tus mortifagos como tu propiedad, no hay uno que me dirija la palabra por temor a ofenderte.- No intenta alejarse, hace tiempo que entendió que eso no sirve.

-Y hacen bien… eres mío, después de todo, no me gusta que toquen mis cosas-la posesividad impregnada en su voz solo se compara con el abrazo asfixiante que le está dando.

-Tom me lastimas- Si, lo estaba lastimando, después de todo se había ganado a sangre ese derecho, ser el único que podía lastimarlo, porque es suyo.

-Y dime Harry, ¿Cómo debería cobrarme?.- le pregunta al menor, mientras aun lo tiene aprisionado en sus brazo, demandando su atención.

-¿Cobrarte?.- realmente no necesita preguntar, sabe perfectamente a que se refiere, Tom no hace favores solo porque si y es la primera vez que él le pedía uno, pero no puede evitarlo

El mayor sonríe, si, la tensión del chico se siente tan bien en sus brazos, porque sabe que le tiene en sus manos de una forma mas retorcida de la usual-Si, Harry cobrarme, después de todo te cumplí un "capricho", ¿no?, ¿o prefieres que baje a seguir torturando a ese muggle de mascara?

La respiración se le va por unos segundos, no, no puede dejar que baje, no si quiere sacar de ahí a aquel par, sabía lo que le pediría pero no podía negarse… _por mas que deseara hacerlo_

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Sabes lo que quiero…-Le dice comenzando a dirigirlo hacia la cama que compartían desde hacía ya bastante tiempo

-Y sabes que preferiría la muerte…

-Siempre puedo matar a esa basura de las mazmorras- No lo haría, Harry lo sabía, si los tenia ahí, vivos, era porque le eran útiles, pero les haría la vida miserable y dolorosa, especialmente dolorosa y seria perder la oportunidad de liberarlos, lo sabe y por eso baja la mirada en señal de derrota.

Tom esta extasiado, porque sabe que gano, y furioso, porque Harry es suyo… pero se preocupa por otros- Dilo- le ordena levantándole el rostro, haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, pues sabe lo difícil, insultante y humillante que le resultara a Harry, y no quiere perderse ni un detalle…

Humillado, así era como se sentía, humillado y cansado, no podía evitarlo, a pesar de todo lo que había "vivido" desde que estaba ahí, no podía dejar de sentirse así… _Gryffindor ante todo… _

-Tom, yo…- era tan difícil, mas al sentirlo tan cerca al estar sentado en sus piernas…_tengo que decirlo…_-Tom, yo… yo…-no puede evitar comenzar a hiperventilar, sabe que si lo dice, aunque sea mentira, será otra nueva victoria para Tom, y una nueva humillación para él, porque decir algo hace que pueda llegar a ser real, y eso le aterra

-Dilo- lo estaba disfrutando, mucho, era casi imposible verlo así de…_aterrado…_ después de todo el chico había sobrevivido a muchas cosas, y por eso lo disfrutaba aun mas, porque _…¿Quién mas que él , podría decir que había visto a su Harry en ese estado?_... lo abraza y pone su frente contra la suya, lo presiona para que termine, porque a pesar de que disfrute verlo en ese estado de terror, verlo así estaba comenzando a _…calentarle…._

-Tom, yo…-Valor de donde ya no hay- Tom…te amo…-Lo dijo, al final lo dijo, y no puede sentirse peor de lo que en ese momento se siente… otra victoria para Tom y otra traición para sus muertos.

Los ojos del mayor se dilatan, el haberlo escuchado, solo hizo que su excitación aumentar y el deseo se vuelve incontrolable, por lo que lo toma en brazos y lo arrincona sobre la cama.

-Oh, Harry, yo también te amo, y pienso demostrártelo justo ahora…- a pesar de lo que el menor pudiera creer, las palabras del mayor son totalmente ciertas.

Porque…¿Quién dijo que el amor tenía que ser algo bonito?¿o algo hermoso ?¿o ser una experiencia dulce y rosa?

No, el suyo era amor, si, un amor posesivo, tanto que no permitiría que alguien más lo tuviera, obsesivo, tanto tiempo buscando tenerlo en sus manos, asfixiante, porque quería que cada respiración de Harry fuera por y para él, doloroso, porque muchos lo habían visto reír, pero solo el había visto sus lagrimas, negro, negro como él, como la muerte, por todos aquellos que mato para llegar a él, amargo, porque nunca había amado y no sabía amar…

Nota.

Fe de erratas?:

Tonta de mí que me acabo de dar cuenta, en el Extra escribí por error _Sumreilexpe_ en lugar de _sumreilepxe _que es un expeliermus en el espejo, jajá, esto me vino a la mente después de leer en los comics los hechizos de Zatanna después de todo ella no recita un hechizo propiamente, solo dice lo que desea que suceda pero diciendo cada palabra de atrás hacia adelante, y no usa varita al hacerlo.

Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, escenas?

Pd. Gracias a las lindas personitas que me agregaron a sus alarmas, agradeceria tambien un review, pero es genial saber uqe les gusto lo suficiente para que me pusieran alerta!


	7. 07

Como en este capítulo se utiliza el parsel, lo indicare así:

-_palabras en cursiva_.-

Y saben igual que los diálogos, pero con letra cursiva

Los pensamientos de cada personaje quedan igual

… _palabra en cursiva…_

Igual espero que se entienda, sino dejen mensaje ok?

Destino

-07-

…

Al despertarse podía sentir el peso del día anterior…mejor no pensar en ello…hubo un tiempo en que era bueno relegando cosas banales por cosas de importancia, así que tenía que hacerlo de nuevo.

Durante la noche, Tom le había dicho del ataque que planeaba hoy, así que no tenía tiempo que perder, acercándose al buro al costado de la cama tomo un pequeño frasco de uno de los cajones, poción analgésica, para el dolor, era una suerte que Tom considerara bueno que aprendiera del fino arte de las pociones, a saber cómo estaría ahora de no ser por ellas.

Se apresuro a salir aun con la incomodidad y el dolor en su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca, no hubo nadie que lo detuviera, el ataque debía estar en su apogeo, era el momento justo para que sacara a ese par, solo tenía unas cuantas horas.

Al llegar nota que esta vacía de vida humana, no así de vida animal…-_Nagini_.-el parsel era una habilidad única y que solo compartían el y Tom- ¿_Qué haces aquí?-_ la serpiente tenía por costumbre no despegarse de su amo cuando salía del castillo

-_Sé lo que vas a hace_r-contesto deslizándose desde el escritorio en el que la había encontrado hasta estar frente a él, levantando su largo cuerpo para encararlo.

-_Te escuche hablando con ellos anoche_- término de decir ante la alarma del menor

-¿_Tom te dejo a vigilarme?-_ comenzando a sospechar de la presencia del animal ahí

-_Si, pero no porque le haya dicho algo_- posándose nuevamente en el suelo y dejándole el paso libre –_Te ayudare a sacarlos_- concluye ante la sorpresa de Harry

_-¿Porque?-_ aunque realmente no sospecha mucho, sus razones tendría, después de todo Nagini era un animal antiguo y por ende muy sabio y si decía que lo ayudaría, lo haría.

La serpiente lo mira como sopesando su respuesta.- _Hay cosas con las que Tom no debería meterse_- es lo único que dice y espera a que el chico se ponga a trabajar, en lo que sea que fuera a hacer a la biblioteca.

-_Supongo que te refieres a la trinidad_- no espera una respuesta solo se dirige a los estantes de libros buscando algo que le pueda ser de utilidad.-¿_Sabes que Tom se enfadara cuando se entere que escaparon, verdad?_

La serpiente no respondió, el chico no esperaba que lo hiciera, pero sabía que si, Tom se enfadaría y mucho, pero a pesar de su edad Tom era joven y no sabía que había cosas más grandes que él y el poder que buscaba, ya se las arreglaría para calmarlo, de cualquier forma era poco probable que ella resultase dañada por su ira, le preocupaba mas ese chiquillo de ojos verdes.

A pesar de su absoluta lealtad hacia Tom, nunca estuvo a favor de que mantuviese al niño a su lado, ella había sido testigo de lo mucho que sufría éste ya fuese a manos de Tom o por las noticias de la guerra, y no podía dejar de pensar que hubiera sido más piadoso que el niño muriera, porque para ella era un niño, porque su alma no había podido ser corrompida pese a todo lo que Tom le hubiera hecho y el solo pensar lo que pasaría una vez que liberara a los otros dos…_mejor no pensar en eso…_

-_En_ _todo caso, ¿que buscas?, ¿no deberías estar sacando a esos humanos?_- pregunta la serpiente al ver que Harry no deja de buscar entre los libro, notando que ya había sacado algunos y comenzaba a ojearlos.

-_Plomo, busco plomo_.- sin despegar la mirada del libro que ojeaba en ese momento

_-¿En un libro?-_ la duda en el siseo de la serpiente logra que el chico levante la mirada del libro, con una mueca que bien podía haber sido una sonrisa

_-¡No!__,_ pero algo habrá aquí que me permita encontrar o transformar plomo- continuando en su búsqueda

_-¿Por qué no buscas entre los tesoros de Tom?-_ pregunta sinceramente

-_Por que no hay tiempo de buscar en cada cosa de las salas de tesoros y dudo mucho que Tom guarde soldaditos, por lo que no sabría de que otra forma identificarlo_

-_Buen punto, podrías invocarlo ¿sabes?-_

-_no, no podría_- dice desanimado señalando sus brazos, si, lo sabía, pero por un momento lo había olvidado, había visto al niño tan animado que había olvidado que una parte de su ser había sido maldecida a ser sellada dentro de su propio cuerpo… _no hay peor tortura que esa…_y en eso cae en cuenta en algo

-¿_Cómo piensas transformarlo si no puedes invocarlo_?- observando atentamente al chico que se le había quedado mirando, como si estuviera pensando que tanto podía confiar en

ella.

¿Podía confiarle un secreto que había guardado tanto como el tiempo que llevaba ahí dentro?, suspirando decide que si…_después de todo va a ayudarme a sacarlos…_

-_Puedo usar magia_- la sorpresa en la serpiente es tan notoria como puede serlo en una- _no como antes, pero lo suficiente para hacer un poco de todo, siempre y cuando me concentre totalmente en ello_- termina poniéndose en las manos de la serpiente.

-_Tus heridas_- siempre se pregunto cómo sanaban tan rápido sus heridas

- _Eso es innato, siempre me he curado rápido, eso y las pociones-_ niega con la cabeza retornando su concentración al libro entre sus manos

La serpiente lo observa meditando todo lo que le ha dicho, ya no tan sorprendida, después de todo el niño es poderoso, pero esas muestras de magia a pesar de los sellos solo indicaban que era más poderoso de lo que creía en un principio. Es sacada de su meditación de un sobresalto ante el grito del niño.

_-¡Lo tengo! Alquimia básica__._- dice enseñándole un circulo dibujado en el libro entre sus manos

…

Nota.

Si, esto último me lo saque de Full Metal Alchemist jajaja XD


	8. 08

Destino

-08-

_-¡Lo tengo! Alquimia básica.- dice enseñándole un circulo dibujado en el libro entre sus manos_

…

-_Veamos el trazo es…_- Comienza el chico a dibujar sobre el mismo suelo donde se encontraba parado, hasta que la serpiente pregunta, pues a pesar de lo sabía y antigua que pueda ser, sigue siendo un animal y los animales por regla general son curiosos por naturaleza.

_-¿Por qué plomo? El oro es más bonito, y la plata más brillante_- Dándose cuenta que no entendía la utilidad del material que el niño buscaba.

Al notarlo y percibir en sí mismo la misma duda contesta encogiéndose de hombros- _Ni idea, pero dijeron que les sería útil_- refiriéndose a los prisioneros

Después de continuar con una gran serie de trazos se levanta finalmente del suelo

-_Ya esta!-_ exclama finalmente observando su trabajo..._ahora a ver si funciona..._

Decide ponerlo a funcionar con unas cuantas monedas al centro

La luz en la habitación mientras dura el proceso de destrucción y reconstrucción es tal que los ciega a ambos por unos segundos y al regresar todo a la normalidad, no puede evitar sorprenderse porque …

-¡_Hey! Funciono!-_ recogiendo del suelo un bloque de metal gris, presumiblemente plomo.

-Y ahora qué?- pregunta la serpiente, aunque esta igualmente sorprendida, la alquimia requiere mucho conocimiento, conocimiento que no espero que el niño tuviera, comprendía el porqué se pasaba los días en la biblioteca.

-Ahora vamos con ellos y veamos que mas puedo hacer- continua saliendo rápidamente de la biblioteca, no sin antes tomar algunas botellas de donde las había dejado el día anterior.

La serpiente no duda en seguirlo, aguantando el rápido paso del niño, no encontraron más que a algunos mortifagos en el camino, pero ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo o hablarle siquiera, nunca lo hacían.

Además que todos esperaban ansiosos el resultado del ataque , como para percatarse si tenía alguna conducta inusual.

El trayecto a la mazmorra paso rápidamente sin proponérselo, así que llegando Harry no dudo en entrar, ambos hombres se encontraban sentados de frente, parecían haber estado esperándolo.

-conseguí el plomo, no supe cuanto querían así que no traje mucho- termino mostrándoles el bloque, a lo que los otros se mostraron bastante animados, Batman tomando el bloque lo coloco en posición cerca del collar para que superman, con su visión lo derritiera sobre el mismo.

Al término del proceso, la reacción fue inmediata, el extraterrestre pareció recuperar color y fuerza al instante poniéndose rápidamente en pie

-Gracias- le dice al ver la cara de sorpresa del chico

-_así que para eso era el plomo-_ comenta Nagini después de ver lo sucedido

Frente al silbido los dos héroes inmediatamente se ponen a la defensiva pues reconocen de inmediato a la serpiente

-_Tienes que admitir que fue algo único de ver_- contesta Harry al siseo, lo que provoca que los dos mayores se le queden viendo alucinados.

Al notarlo el menor y la serpiente parecen reírse de sus caras, aunque el chico se compadece un poco de ello

-parsel, solo Tom y yo podemos hablarlo, una habilidad muy rara incluso entre magos, y Nagini ha dicho que me ayudara a sacarlos de aquí

No se relajaron con eso,¿ porque habrían de hacerlo?, no tenían buenas experiencias con la serpiente, como dije ella no solía alejarse de Tom, eso le da mala reputación a cualquiera.

- Venga ya, dejadlo por la paz, aprovechando que ya se pueden mover hay que salir de aquí- apresurándolos a hacerlo, sin dejarles preguntar o replicar, así que tomándolos del brazo los hizo pasar por la puerta sin problemas_…que hay que darse prisa…_

Cosa que a los dos hombres sorprendió, pues horas antes ellos habían intentado atravesar la puerta sin resultado alguno.

-¿Cómo es que salimos?- no pudo dejar de preguntar el de azul, mientras que el detective parecía pendiente de la respuesta la vez que mantenía un ojo sobre la serpiente.

- Magia, la puerta responde a la magia, al estarlos tocando pudieron salir sin problemas- responde con simpleza, había pensado demasiado en una forma de sacarlos, y esa fue la más simple que se le ocurrió, es bueno que confiara en su instinto.

Y con esa única respuesta se decidieron a avanzar por los pasillos por los que minutos antes Harry y Nagini habían bajado.

Hasta que el murciélago, detective al fin y al cabo, noto algo – Creí que habría más gente y vigilancia- dice mientras se escurrían sin ser notados en alguno de los salones donde los había guiado Harry.

-Hay un ataque, Tom lo dirige y casi siempre se lleva a su mejor gente si no quiere que falle, así que nos estamos aprovechando de eso. – le contesta a la vez que observa el panorama desde uno de los ventanales del salón en el que se encontraban.

-¿Ataque?- esa palabra resuena en los labios de los mayores. Estratégicamente ambos sabían lo que significaba, que tendrían que atravesar un muro casi infranqueable de vigilancia en los alrededores del castillo, eso sin contar las bajas que cada ataque traía a cada bando.

Pensando en todo ello comenzaron a hacer planes, en los que hasta Nagini participo, vía interpretación de Harry, no que los otros se fiaran de ella, pero el chico siempre tenía en cuenta sus aportes, un escape de frente, les presentaría un problema con los guardias, por los jardines con las criaturas que vigilaban y no dudarían en dar la alarma, hasta que se decidieron por un camino…

Lamento la demora, pero no ha sido una gran semana: me hackearon el correo que uso para la escuela, donde tenia guardados notas de este fic y algunos proyectos personales, no me he rendido e recuperarla, pero no tengo muchas esperanzas, aunque eso me tubo cabreadísima por dí que no es un gran capitulo, pero necesitaba ponerlo, principalmente por detalles.

Ahora una consulta abierta, ¿a que personajes de la jla y en general de DCcomics, que se relacionen con Batman y Superman quieren que estén presentes en el fic? Wonder woman de ley aunque no creo que salga mucho, pero propongan nombres que son bien recibidos, necesito ideas al respecto.


	9. 09

Antes que nada: Perdón, se que le prometí a algunas personas que actualizaría pronto, pero la vdd he estado hasta el cuello con cosas que hacer, entre las ultimas entregas en la Universidad, talleres, congresos y examen en la U y en el diplomado. :S la vdd es que me las vi negras, hasta ahorita me estoy dando un respiro.

Hasta hoy me di el tiempo de terminar este capitulo que deje a medias entre los momentos libres que tenia, por cierto quiero hacerme promoción, me decidí a escribir otro fic, totalmente ajeno a este, en el fandom de Transformers, tmb es yaoi (¿o seria Slash?), daros una vuelta por mi perfil ¿va? Y dadme su opinión.

Y porfa, en serio me vendrían de perlas sus REVIEW, quiero saber que les va pareciendo el tema, la trama, la redacción, todo!, recuerden, eso hace que el escritor tenga ganas de esforzarse mas para mejorar la calidad del escrito.

Destino

-09-

… _hasta que se decidieron por un camino…_

-el techo- propuesta por el alienígena

Al ver que el murciélago fue el único que entendió la opción explica-puedo volar recuerdan?- las serpientes pueden expresar sorpresa?, porque estaba seguro que esa estaba asombrada.

_-¿Volar?¿Como los pájaros__*? ¿Sin escoba?_

Las constantes preguntas de la serpiente sacaron del aturdimiento a Harry.

-ehh... Pues no hay azotea, pero hay un precioso balcón en la habitación principal- contesto al fin Harry después de un rato,- y es el único que está lo suficientemente alto para que alguien lo note.

_...¿Habitación principal?..._pensaron los dos adultos simultáneamente con una pesadez naciendo en el estomago.

Sin perder mucho tiempo les comenzó a guiar por los pasillos menos transitados, los que el acostumbraba usar.

Así llegaron rápidamente, Harry llevando encima a Nagini que tenían que correr, a una gran puerta negra sumamente conocida por el menor, la habitación donde durmiera cada noche desde que fuera capturado.

Porque Tom lo había dicho, dijo que no lo dejaría ir. Tom se las arreglaba, con no se cual magia*, para mover el castillo a voluntad sin necesidad de salir de él, y nunca volvió a salir.

A pesar de titubear un poco se decidió abriendo la puerta, la atravesó sin voltear y apresurándoles para evitar que analizaran demasiado el lugar.

No funciono, ambos tenían vista muy aguda y analizaban las situaciones casi como un acto reflejo, debido a eso se formó rápidamente una idea de lo que había sucedido tan solo hacia unas horas en esa habitación, el aire aun tenia impregnada la esencia*, el desorden sobre la cama y aunque fuera leve, ellos habían podido notarlo, el cansancio, sin contar que el chico había estado intentando evitar lo más posible la mirada de todos, incluso de la serpiente, mas aun cuando se acercaban a ese lugar.

Aun así ninguno dijo nada y se aprestaron a seguir a Harry hasta el balcón, la vista definitivamente era magnifica, se encontraban en lo más alto de un enorme castillo de pisos indefinibles, pues habían tenido que subir tanto como bajar para llegar ahí, todo un laberinto.

-No creo que los escudos alerten de su salida, todo mudo está entrando y saliendo en este momento, solo tienen que irse lo más alto y rápido posible.- termina Harry volteando finalmente a verlos, dispuesto a despedirse, esperaba que esos dos hombres, esos dos héroes, fueran capaces de hacer algo en esta guerra que ya se había extendido demasiado.

Los otros se miraron desconcertados y con solo una mirada se comunicaron alarmados lo mismo_…¡El niño no piensa escapar!..._ Asi que decididos a convencerle o a llevárselo a la fuerza voltearon a verle después de analizar su entorno.

Pero

Solo pudieron verle caer, gracias a la velocidad de Kal que pudo sostenerlo antes de tocar el suelo, no comprendieron nada hasta que vieron detrás de él a una mujer, donde debía estar la serpiente…

-Tranquilízate humano- dijo la mujer al ver no solo la pose defensiva sino también que el murciélago comenzaba a sacar sus explosivos.- solo fue un poco de veneno, no le matara.

-¿Qué rayos..?¿Nagini? ¿Porque?-La serpiente se acerco a Kal que tenia al niño en brazos tocándole el rostro en una caricia suave.- El niño no se irá por voluntad propia, no se con que le amenazo Tom, que nunca ha tenido necesidad de vigilarle, Tom sabe que no intentara escapar.- antes de concentrarse nuevamente en los otros dos.

-Hacia siglos que no tomaba esta forma. -sonriéndoles de forma descarada, por el asombro palpable en el ambiente, antes de enseriarse -Llévenselo, no dejen que Tom lo encuentre, o lo que le espere será peor que la muerte- ordeno de forma amenazante, a lo que los otros no dudaron de su palabra, mientras se preparaban a marcharse.

-Tom lo buscara, no parara hasta encontrarlo y no dudara en destruirles si sabe que se encuentra con vosotros, decidle que ha sido un honor poder conocerlo-

-Lo aprecias- no era una pregunta- Ven con nosotros así podrías decírselo tu misma- el que les ayudara le había ganado un poco de la confianza del mayor*, frente a la mirada incrédula del otro

- Aun cuando no esté de acuerdo con muchas de sus acciones y soy lo suficientemente vieja como para comprender el daño que está logrando, mi lugar es aquí, soy leal a Tom. Iros- termino antes de cambiar nuevamente a su forma original.

Los dos comprendieron, y estaban dispuestos a cumplir por ello no se retrasaron mas y tomando Batman al chico en brazos, Superman se acomodo para sostenerlo, intentando no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba, emprendió el vuelo lo más alto posible fuera del rango de visión de cualquiera, no sabían la situación de sus compañeros, no tenían comunicadores, pero había un lugar al que podían dirigirse desde donde pudieran comunicarse y descansar, con una dirección en mente Superman aumento la velocidad… a la baticueva

*" ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? ¡Es Superman!". Lo siento, no pude evitar poner algo con referencia a esta frase XDD

*¿Alguien ha visto el castillo vagabundo? : P

*La verdad que de esto no se qué tan cierto sea, soy demasiado "despistes" para notarlo ;_;ç

*Si, Superman es mayor que Batman, no sé donde lo leí pero estoy segura de ese detalle, aquí quizá modifique de cualquier forma las edades que para algo es un fic ¿no?.

Batman andara entre los 20 y pocos y a Superman le tocara andar entre los 20 y muchos; que especificidad ¿vdd?


	10. 10

Destino

…_con una dirección en mente Superman aumento la velocidad… a la baticueva…_

La cueva era un lugar perfecto para refugiarse, escondido, amplio y con suficiente material y tecnología para sobrevivir una invasión ahí dentro.

Era un lugar un donde los dos hombres cansados de tanta pelea y de poner en riesgo su vida continuamente se juntaban a discutir el camino que seguirían.

Y esta vez quizá se decidieran a pasar ahí el resto de tiempo que les quedase de vida.

Convencerían a Harry de olvidarse de la guerra y sobre todo de tener a un psicópata ego maniaco detrás de el.

Y así lo hicieron….

Como el lugar estaba lo suficientemente aislado pasaron felizmente esos muchos años de vida juntos disfrutando y satisfaciéndose con la mutua compañía...

Fin

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

Batman*Harry Potter

¿Se la creyeron? Jajajaja XDDD

Inocente palomita, te dejaste engañar sabiendo tu que en este día ni a tu padre le has de prestar

¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Jajajaja

Yo lo disfrute nada más de imaginarme la cara de muchas! Aunque estoy segura que a más de una le fascinaría la idea de un Batman/Harry/Superman, vdd?

¡Pervertidas! Jaja

Ahora si el verdadero capitulo

Destino

-10-

…_con una dirección en mente Superman aumento la velocidad… a la baticueva…_

Atravesaron los escudos sin problemas, y a la altura y con la velocidad a la que iban no tuvieron problemas para llegar a los bosques cercanos a la cueva, apenas una hora.

La entrada a esta estaba tan escondida que a pesar del tiempo que llevaba trabajando el murciélago nadie la había descubierto, lo que era una gran ventaja como escondite.

Afortunadamente el ya conocía el lugar y su compañero conocía toda esa zona a la perfección, gracias a eso lograron entrar fácilmente.

El lugar era sorprendente y un tanto intimidante para cualquiera que nunca antes hubiera estado ahí, pantallas llenaban una de las paredes del lugar, conectadas a cámaras de vigilancia y a un gran número de aparatos mas; los vehículos se encontraban también ahí, las vitrinas de las armas que habían sido confiscadas y una pequeña enfermería también se podía ver.

Superman dejándoles lo más cerca de ella para tomar a Harry en brazos y depositarlo en una de las dos camillas disponibles y comenzar a revisarlo, mientras Batman hacia lo mismo yendo directamente al botiquín en busca de algún antídoto para el niño.

Ambos se sorprendieron al no notar ninguna marca alrededor de la mordida de Nagini, aun mas al ver que la herida se cerraba sola, Harry no mostraba ningún síntoma de envenenamiento, ni siquiera fiebre, por lo que no les quedo más remedio que esperar a que despertara.

Mientras lo hacían se dispusieron a intentar contactar con el resto de sus compañeros pero antes de dirigirse hacia el centro de comando de la cueva tuvieron que evitar un ataque de varios batarangs muy conocidos por el murciélago.

-¡Robín!- grito logrando que el ataque se detuviera.

-¿Bruce, eres tú?- Saliendo de entre las sombras un muchacho de no más de doce vistiendo con el conocido traje rojo y verde. No venia solo, detrás de él un hombre mayor apareció bajando unas escaleras disimuladas entre las rocas de la cueva.

-¡Amo Bruce! ¡Amo Clark!- Acercándose rápidamente a ambos viendo si llevaban demasiadas heridas encima, para comenzar a atenderlos.

- Alfred- contestan los dos al mismo tiempo, le conocen y saben que es lo que busca al verlo tan insistentemente, lo que logra arrancarles una sonrisa, bastante disimulada en el murciélago.

Viendo esto, el chico al fin reacciono dirigiéndose hacia su mentor, pasando al mayordomo.

-¡Bruce!- abrazándolo delicadamente, sabe que puede estar herido, y no quiere herirlo más, pero tampoco quiere soltarse.- Pensé….yo pensé…-no puede evitar que las lagrimas comiencen a salir, después de todo Bruce era como un padre para él y creyó que lo había perdido.

-Dick, tranquilo- comprende, después de todo el también se había angustiado pensando en lo que pudo haber sido de su hijo, porque para él era su hijo más que su aprendiz, durante ese tiempo que estuvo inconsciente.-Estoy aquí. – Al terminar de hablar el niño finalmente se despega de él y le observa un rato antes de voltear a ver y sonreír a su héroe favorito.

-También me alegra que estés bien Clark, es bueno tenerles en casa.- y tomando un comunicador de su cinturón comienza a hablar – ¡Flash! Ven a la cueva de inmediato.

-¿Flash?- A pesar de lo que muchos pudieran creer no tenía nada en contra de Flash, pero se le hacía raro que su hijo, vaya que le gustaba pensar así de él, le hablara específicamente a él.

-Es el más cercano, estábamos haciendo ronda por la zona después del ataque, yo aproveche a pasar a ver a Alfred, antes de regresar al refugio.

Ambos pusieron cara de no entender todo, pero ya tendrían tiempo. Apenas iban a contestar cuando vieron pasar una sombra roja a gran velocidad, sombra que se detuvo justo enfrente de ambos héroes viéndoles con perplejidad.

-¿Chicos?- incredulidad, duda y una desbordante alegría se deja ver en la cara de Flash en menos de un minuto- ¡Chicos! ¡Están bien!, bueno si están aquí están bien, ¿no?- -antes de que pudiera seguir hablando es la carcajada de Clark al notar el nerviosismo de su amigo, la que lo detiene y termina simplemente con un- es bueno que volvieran.-

Ya que estaban un poco más calmados, es Alfred el que nota al sexto personaje en la escena.

-¿Amo?¿Que sucede con el niño?- pregunta al observar que comienza a moverse de forma bastante violenta.

Batman y Superman voltean rápidamente a verlo y es cuando le escuchan gritar un extraño silbido, extraño para los que no le habían oído hablar parsel anteriormente, al tiempo que parece despertarse de una violenta pesadilla. _-¡Nagini!._

El temblor en su cuerpo es visible mientras Harry intentaba recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, cosa que no dura mucho cuando observa mejor el lugar donde se encuentra.

-¿Dónde..?- no puede seguir preguntando, la hiperventilación en la que esta cayendo le impide formular la pregunta, Superman oye la taquicardia que comienza a generarse en el niño, por lo que se apresura a sostenerlo, al ver que intenta ponerse en pie.

Batman se apresura a ir por un tranquilizante, encontrando algo que no lo volviera a desmayar, se acerco para dárselo a tomar.

-Harry…Harry… ¿me escuchas?- pregunta después de unos minutos…

Si se que es corto, pero si no subia esto no subia hoy, si me aresuro subiré el siguiente mañana ¿va?.

Gracias por los lindos comentarios, Sigan dejando reviews.

¡Felices fiestas!


	11. 11

Destino

-11-

Pero Harry no iba a responder, en cuanto el ataque de pánico cedió un poco* sujeto el brazo del héroe mas cercano a sus manos, que resulto ser Batman, he hizo algo que de estar totalmente consciente de sus acciones habría encontrado no solo infantil sino también indigno de un Gryffindor...

Se escondió detrás del dueño del brazo. Mucho a la sorpresa del mismo.

Pero no podían culparlo ¿Cierto?, para Harry esta situación era totalmente alarmante, no estaba en el castillo del que no había salido en años, mismo tiempo en el que no había, ni le habían dirigido la palabra otro ser vivo que no fuera Nagini o Tom, sin contar a ese par, Superman y Batman, pero con ellos había tenido tiempo de habituarse, había cuidado de ellos esas tres semanas, les había vendado, curado y alimentado suficientes veces como para sentirse cómodo entre ellos una vez que despertaron.

-Este es Harry- dice Superman al comprenderlo ante lo que solo puede asentir, no puede confiar en su voz.

Batman también comprende por lo que no tubo corazón para alejarle a pesar de lo bizarro que pudo llegar a ser la situación, normalmente la gente solía asustarse de él.

Sintiendo la tensión que comienza a nacer en el ambiente, Flash no duda en intervenir para aliviarlo.-un gusto chico, yo soy el asombroso Flash-dice mientras hace gestos señalándose a sí mismo- y este pequeño es Robín- con su velocidad llega rápidamente al lado del petirrojo mientras le rodea con un brazo, ni siquiera le da tiempo de replicar a lo de pequeño cuando ya está al lado del mayordomo presentándole- y el es Alfred.

Ya más calmado, aunque aun analizando con la mirada el lugar donde se encuentra, se separa un poco del murciélago, dejándose ver su ropa.

-¡Un mago!- la túnica le delata, y la sorpresa en esa expresión le hace volver a protegerse con Batman.- Creí que no había niños magos sueltos por ahí, bueno, no hay ningún tipo de niño suelto - No, no había niños a la vista, sus padres los tenían tan protegidos que difícilmente veían la luz del sol desde que la guerra había llegado, mágicos o no.

A pesar del extraño temor que le producía ver nuevas personas y un nuevo lugar, la réplica no se hizo esperar- ¡No soy un niño! ¡Tengo más de quince!- con un pequeño puchero que no solo divirtió a los dos héroes más cercanos.

Robín siendo curioso por naturaleza no evita preguntar al sentirse un poco soqueado frente a su respuesta- ¿Qué edad tienes?- era la duda de todos, aunque para Kal y Bruce se daban una idea del porque nunca decía su edad y habían evitado preguntar, los otros ya habían tratado con magos, sobre todo desde que Voldemort comenzó a atacar a plena luz del día, y habían visto que el envejecimiento en ellos era más lento._..pero ¿a ese grado? ¡Nunca!..._

Esta pregunta deja en blanco a Harry, pues no sabe cómo responderla, las implicaciones del porque solo pueden herirlo así que decide_… deja de pensar en ello…_ y buscando responder la pregunta que le hicieron pregunta a su vez intentando mantener una cara neutra- Eso depende, ¿Qué año es?-

Bruce y Kal solo pueden suspirar en simpatía, ya se temían eso, había pasado suficiente tiempo encerrado que había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su encierro, ningún de los dos se atrevió a verle, no creyeron que apreciara las miradas de compasión.

Flash al ver el rostro de estos pudo comprender en cierta medida las implicaciones de esta pregunta, lo que solo produjo en el grave escalofrío.

Alfred se había retirado hace un rato, pese a la curiosidad, pero después de ver que su amo estaba relativamente bien, se dirigió en busca de alimentos para las visitas.

Robín entiende que sucede algo grave pero aun así contesta en un susurro que puede ser fácilmente oído en el silencio que hay – 2009.-

Ante la respuesta Harry se le queda viendo directamente logrando que el chico retroceda un paso, no solo el color y el poder en su mirada son intimidantes, también lo es el conjunto de emociones que deja entrever, principalmente el dolor, desvía la mirada al ver lo que produjo en el petirrojo y se queda viendo sus pies mientras aprieta aun mas su agarre del brazo de Batman. Este solo puede verle el cabello que cubre su rostro.

-Tres años, solo tres años- ¿Había pasado tan poco tiempo?, aunque a veces ese tiempo se le había hecho eterno. A pesar de que también fue solo un susurro, todos pudieron oírle.

Las lágrimas intentaron ser ocultadas por el mago pero desistió de ello después de unos segundos, tomando una profunda respiración levanta el rostro y se separa de Batman.

-Tengo 19*-

Notas

*Ataque de pánico. En ocasiones puede darse en medio de una situación demasiado estresante, la hiperventilación y la taquicardia son síntomas comunes de esta crisis.

*¿Por qué 19 en el año 2009? El sexto libro salió en el 2006, considerando que este universo alterno se divide entre el quinto y el sexto comencé a contar desde ahí.

Perdón, se que prometí publicar dos capítulos seguidos pero no pude, me hicieron una observación uno de esos días que no pude evitar meditar, me dijo mi querida madre "con los pocos días que te dan de vacaciones, aun menos que vienes a vernos y ¿te la vas a pasar encerrada en tu cuarto?" La verdad es que si, lo medite bien y comprendí que era cierto, así que si pido perdón pero no lamento haber tardado, disfrute unos días preciosos con mi familia, aun ando por acá pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir.

Gracias por comprender y gracias por los lindos review, espero que hayan tenido unas muy felices y provechosas fiestas de fin de año.

En México aun tenemos el día de reyes, ¡quiero rosca! Jajaja….tal vez intente hacer una mmm ….

Un especial saludo para Luthien-Snape, a Yuki-chan y a Altair snape black, que no tardaron en dejarme un review en el capitulo anterior, lo que me hizo muy feliz al ver mi correo.

¿Qué les pareció la historia "Sueño"? Espero subir otro cap. pronto.

Sirae


	12. 12

Destino

-12-

_-Tengo 19*-_

Después de esa declaración todos guardaron silencio unos por respeto, otros por el desconcierto, al final ni unos ni otros interrumpieron la meditación en la que había caído el mago, hasta la llegada del mayordomo con diversos aperitivos dispuestos en una gran bandeja.

-el almuerzo señores- y es ante la voz de este que Harry reacciona, no había probado alimento desde el día anterior*

Pero no es por eso que se levanta, alza la voz al ver que sus dos acompañantes se dirigen a coger algunos de esos aperitivos.

-¡quietos!- el tono en su voz les hace detenerse de inmediato, lo que sorprende a los que les observan.

Estos ni siquiera preguntan el porqué de la orden, aunque saben que viene una explicación, Harry se pregunta hasta que punto han llegado a conectarse como para que confíen así en el, no les contesta de inmediato, en cambio se dirige al mayordomo

-disculpe, señor Alfred, ¿Cierto?- al percibir el asentimiento de este continua-¿tendrá algo más ligero para que coman? ¿Quizá algún caldo? ¿Algo dulce? O si tiene leche sería perfecto- ahora al percibir la duda no solo en el detective y el alien, termina volteando y dirigiéndose a los mismos - os he tenido alimentados e hidratados a base de pociones por semanas, si comieran algo tan pesado- señalando unos pequeños sándwiches* de carne en la bandeja- terminarían con una indigestión que les tendría en cama por días.- finaliza con un poco de burla, sabe que es probable que con todo y tremendo dolor ese par andaría como si nada.

-vuelvo en unos minutos- Alfred comprende también el ultimo pensamiento sin que sea dicho en voz alta, pero, es mejor echarles una mano aunque sea en eso, ¿No?

-¿Les has mantenido?- es Flash quien levanta la voz mientras el sí que hace los honores con los aperitivos*.

-Larga historia- Corta Batman, sabe que tendrán que explicarse, pero prefiere hacerlo una sola vez delante de todos sus compañeros, no le gusta repetirse.

Harry no es el único que lo comprende pero él tiene sus propias preguntas que hacerles, y no puede esperar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- decide ir directamente, no está de humor para dar rodeos.

-En mi refugio- Batman lo entiende y se permite contestar mientras esperan.

-¿Porque?- Aunque podría haber varias interpretaciones a esa pregunta, Kal y Bruce entienden_… ¿Por qué me salvaron?..._

Y siendo que el detective no es bueno con las palabras es Superman quien contesta.

-¿Cómo podríamos dejarte?-

Harry solo puede observarlos, cuando despertaron tubo esperanza, podía ver algo en ese par que se la inspiraba en forma desmedida, a pesar de que hacía años que no se permitía tenerla, y podía ver que no era solo el que fueran héroes, era algo mas, aunque aun no supiera bien que era eso, pero ahora quizá tuviera tiempo para comprenderlo.

El petirrojo nota el intercambio y como buen discípulo del murciélago sabe que será una historia interesante de escuchar, además el pequeño mago; aunque sabia su edad no podía dejar de verlo como un pequeño, cosa que nunca la diría en voz alta, el muy bien sabía lo que era ser que te vieran pequeño; el mago no había probado nada de comida así que decidiéndose a quizá tener un nuevo amigo, al ver la escasa hostilidad de su mentor hacia este, le acerco algunos de los bocadillos dulce que había traído Alfred en un inicio, el bien sabia lo relajante que podía resultar el azúcar en momentos de tensión.

-Deberías comer algo-

Ante esa acción de la avecilla, Harry no pudo más que aceptar las atenciones, con un divertido sonrojo que no paso desapercibido para nadie.-Gracias.

Los pastelillos particularmente eran deliciosos, hacía tiempo que no probaba algo así, quizá desde sus días en Hogwarts, no pudo evitar un suspiro de satisfacción para la diversión de los presentes.

-Me alegro que sean de su agrado- Alfred hizo su nueva aparición sobresaltando a casi todos los presentes, de alguna forma ni Kal ni Bruce parecían asombrados.- ¿Le apetece acompañarlo con un poco de té o quizá leche?- Mientras le mostraba no solo una nueva bandeja sino todo un carrito con varias cosas encima.

Algo apenado por la atención que venía recibiendo tímidamente acepta el té que le ofrece- mmm Té darjeeling, ¿cierto?

- ¡Oh! Es usted Ingles señor*- ciertamente el hombre parecía impresionado

- Al igual que usted, el acento no se pierde ni con los años.- termina con una pequeña sonrisa

Mientras esta conversación se daba, los otros mayores comenzaban a probar alimento, un poco de caldo que sabrá Alfred como lo preparo tan rápido, mientras intentaban mantener el hilo de la conversación con Flash, que incluso con el oído de Superman solo lograban entender lo mucho que les hicieron falta.

Al terminar de comer y antes de que comenzaran a hablar de temas serios nuevamente son interrumpidos por voces procedentes desde los comunicadores de Flash y Robín.

-Robin, Flash, ¿me escuchan?... Robín… Flash…

-Aquí Flash, ¿Qué sucede Green Lantern?...

-¡Flash! …Sucede que debieron regresar al refugio hace tiempo de su ronda…¿Esta Robín contigo?

-aquí conmigo y tenemos dos grandes y buenas noticia G.L.

-Viniendo de ti no se qué tan bueno sea "bueno" … ya en serio regresen pronto…Diana está nerviosa por lo del ataque y hubo varios heridos.

-¿Bajas?

-No hasta ahora…los magos son de gran ayuda con las pociones y todo, de cualquier forma regresen pronto-

-Seguro, veras que hasta tú te llevas una sorpresa.- finaliza la llamada mientras sonríe traviesamente, sonrisa que comparte con Robín antes de estallar en risas.

-¿Magos?. – preguntan simultáneamente, Batman, Superman y Harry, uno con desconfianza, otro con curiosidad y el ultimo vacila entre la ansiedad y el anhelo.

-Si. – el ver los sentimientos encontrados en el mago es el petirrojo el que contesta rápidamente. – aparecieron hace unas semanas, reclutando a los magos de la zona instándoles a defenderse, se llaman a sí mismos la Orden del Fénix.

-¡La Orden!. – la ansiedad y en anhelo son aun más patentes ahora- Podría… ¿Seria posible que pudiera ponerme en contacto con ellos?

-¿Les conoces?

-Tal vez… quiero decir no sé si sigan siendo los mismos miembros,- el significado de la frase quedo en el aire_…no sé si sigan vivos…_

-Pues bien, hay que ponerse en marcha ¿no?- Las palabras de Superman parecen reanimar a todos.

A lo que todos, incluso Harry se desperezan dispuestos a marcharse.

Tanto a Batman como a Superman les pasa por la mente el dejar a Harry ahí, a salvo, pero ambos saben lo que la angustia puede ocasionar en alguien inestable*, por lo que ni siquiera insinuaron el que se quedara…

_Notas_

*¿Alguien se dio cuenta? Jaja dentro de la historia apenas va un día a lo mucho y los he tenido a dieta de pociones, (oh my...! 12 capítulos y apenas un día, joder como me gusta alargar!)

* ¿Se escribe así?

*"Hacer los honores" no sé si todo mundo entiende esta frase, aquí quiero decir que Flash ya está comiendo, generalmente se dice cuando un anfitrión hace los honores de servir o compartir la comida que ha sido especialmente preparada para la ocasión.

*Esto es un mito que escuche alguna vez, "Todo ingles sabe reconocer un té darjeeling", el te darjeeling es muy codiciado y por ende costoso tanto como la Champagne.

*Inestable. Si , lo puse bien. Harry es inestable en estos momentos, acaba de ser rescatado de un encierro de años, encierro en el que no tuvo contacto con mas personas que con el ser que disfrutaba atormentarle, no sabe nada de las personas que dejo atrás al ser encerrado, si yo creo que hay razón para que sea inestable.

Gente!, se que tarde y mucho en terminar este cap., pero me tome mi tiempo porque esta por empezar lo mejor… La liga de la justicia y la Orden del Fénix para el prox. Capitulo ¡harán su gran aparición!

Tengo una encuesta. Para ambas respuestas tengo una continuidad y razón en la historia así que:

¿Dumbledore sigue vivo?

SI o NO

Voy a contar votos!

Gracias por el review, Luthien-Snape! y no ya no hice rosca, bu!


	13. 13

Destino

-13-

Dedicado a aquells que dejaron su voto.

_Tanto a Batman como a Superman les pasa por la mente el dejar a Harry ahí, a salvo, pero ambos saben lo que la angustia puede ocasionar en alguien inestable*, por lo que ni siquiera insinuaron el que se quedara…_

Así que ya dispuestos a partir, Flash y Robín en su cardenal* indicando el camino, Superman en vuelo bajo, Batman lleva a Harry en su propia motocicleta, podría haberle llevado Kal, pero después de oírle decir al mago que nunca había montado una motocicleta ni siquiera le pregunto antes de subirlo…

El viaje fue rápido, quizá la ansiedad, quizá el que fuera un camino en el bosque, hasta que finalmente llegaron, el lugar era, a pesar de su tamaño, bastante discreto, aunque la forma era bastante indefinida, había un par de guardias fuera, al distinguir a los recién llegados con bastante sorpresa se apresuraron a abrir las puertas.

Por dentro era inmenso -Magia- el susurro de Harry fue oído fácilmente- Hechizos camaleónicos por fuera, hechizos insonoros- también el asombro con el que habla.

-Así es los magos han presentado una gran ayuda para la protección del refugio-

Toda la gente en el hangar se detuvo en ese instante para contemplar a los recién llegados.

Y es un grito de mujer el que sobresale al barullo de la gente

-¡Batman! ¡Superman!- Una hermosa y joven mujer morena se acerca rápidamente a abrazarles, el resto la contempla ahora a ella por su comportamiento, bueno, inusual.- Creí, oh ¡Hera!, creí que no les vería de nuevo.- A pesar de que la emoción es fuerte en su voz, se niega a dejar fluir las lagrimas, lo haría cuando no hubiera tantos ojos encima.

-¡Diana! Estas bien, estas a salvo -la exclamación proviene de ambos hombres aun en sus brazos, porque a pesar de que ella era muy capaz de darle una paliza a ambos, siempre se preocuparían por ella, era su querida hermana.

Y mientras este momento se lleva a cabo todos se mantienen en silencio, respetando la intimidad de estos tres grandes héroes, respeto por lo que los tres representan y sobre todo respeto por la emoción que embarga a aquellos que les observan al ver a estos tres campeones, a estos tres pilares reunirse nuevamente después del tiempo de duda e incertidumbre.

Harry podía verlo, la esperanza naciendo en la mirada de los presentes, y por ese momento se permitió a si mismo también sentirla, aunque a sus ojos la imagen de esos tres guerreros le estremecía de una forma que no lograba discernir, exhalaban un poder que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver, ni siquiera Tom en sus momentos de máxima gloria...

Al final el momento termina, y es una voz conocida por los héroes recién llegados la que los saca de la ensoñación - Miren lo que trajo el pajarito- un hombre de porte y mirada altiva, vestido en traje y bata de laboratorio, quizá lo mas distintivo de el sea su calva-¡Luthor!-ambos reaccionan ante la llegada del hombre

- y aunque odie decirlo y nunca me vayan a oír repetirlo, es bueno que estén bien- Pese a la arrogancia en su forma de decirlo, el alivio era notorio en esos ojos grises, o al menos lo era para cierto alienígena de azul que con esa visión dejo la defensa de lado, por el momento.

Harry era observador, había aprendido a serlo desde que tenía memoria, solía observar los cambios de humor en sus familiares para poder adaptarse y salir bien librado cuando su tío, por ejemplo, llegaba enojado del trabajo, en Hogwarts el serlo le había permitido sobrevivir al tiempo que estuvo ahí, con Tom tuvo que practicarlo aun mas para evitar salir muy dañado cuando Tom estuviera muy estresado, y solo por esa razón fue al único que esta interacción entre el científico y el alíen le fue notoria, después de todo el resto estaba acostumbrado a la tensión que siempre había cuando ese par estaba cerca, después de todo no eran enemigos por nada…_curioso…_

Y aun entre sus observaciones, no podía evitas sentirse aprehensivo de estar en ese lugar, era bastante amplio ya que odia ver incluso tanques estacionados por ahí_…creo que me he vuelto agro fóbico*…_había tanta gente podía distinguir a algunos magos por sus vestimentas, a algunos militares con armas y algunos personajes en ropas tan llamativas como las de Batman y Superman y uno que otro civil, de lo que podía asumir por la ropa, algunas de esas personas comenzaban a verlo con curiosidad, principalmente los magos, suponía que podían distinguir aunque sea un trazo de su firma mágica y se preguntaban que hacia un niño mago solo.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus meditaciones y observaciones que no vio a un joven mago rubio de andar elegante, acompañado de uno mayor de cabellos negros y mirada profunda, llegar rápidamente, pues les habían mandado llamar debido a la conmoción que había en el hangar, y así fue como lo vieron, podrían reconocerlo donde quiera, no solo por su firma mágica sino por su apariencia, aun no sabían porque tenía esa apariencia de niño, nuevamente, pero aun así podían reconocerlo, aun con el cabello tan largo que traía y la palidez de su piel, así que no pudieron dejar de exclamar entre asombrados, aliviados y shokeados- ¡¿Potter?

Pese a no haberlo hecho a propósito, su exclamación fue escuchada en un momento de silencio de las personas a su alrededor, por lo que todos giraron a verles, héroes, magos, militares y civiles, pero lo que más les impacto fue un par de ojos verdes que se les quedaron viendo con duda y confusión, mirada que dio paso poco a poco a una de comprensión, una suave sonrisa que hacía años no salía de esos labios se instalo en el rostro del chico al reconocerlos, esta se agrando aun mas al ver como se acercaban a él, con una mirada de total incredulidad en el rostro.

-Malfoy…Draco, Profesor, Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. – la voz aunque baja era firme, la emoción le había embargado totalmente al ver rostros conocidos aunque estuvieran tan cambiados…

_Notas_

*Se que lo vi en algún lado, el Cardenal, es el nombre de la moto de Robín, creo que fue en Teen Titans, o quizá en alguna de las películas.

*Agro fobia. Técnicamente es lo contrario a la claustrofobia, en este caso es por el cambio de un ambiente medianamente cerrado a un ambiente mayor. Espero que se entienda.

Por donde lo veáis, este capítulo tuvo mala suerte, lo inicie dos veces en las cuales fue borrado, la primera iba escribiendo felizmente en el móvil cuando un imbécil me hizo tirarlo, resultado: se borro todo lo que llevaba escrito, la segunda vez estaba en la netbook pero tengo problemas con la batería, así que se apago y se borro por segunda ocasión, luego mi mami se puso mal, así que tuvimos que estarla cuidando, ya está mejor, luego inicio de clases y tuve que hacer un buen de papeleo en la escuela para poder estar en el grupo que quería con mis amigas para poder continuar una investigación, si la escuela no fuera tan necesaria…

En todo caso lamento la tardanza y francamente tengo una duda, ¿Por qué nadie dijo nada acerca de la leve insinuación de un Robín/Harry del capítulo anterior?, buu! Nadie me lo pesco que triste! Ya lo siento me desahogue jiji.

La votación aun no termina así que ultima oportunidad ¿Dumbledore está vivo? Si o No

Jujuju espero sus votos!

Aquellos que ya me dieron sus votos, no se vale votar dos veces ¿eh?.

Por cierto alguien sabe que ha sido de Yuki-chan, hace un tiempo que no me deja review, con lo que me gusta leerlos!

Nota extra: Luthien-Snape me hizo notar algo en lo que quizá no fui tan clara como quería,

Harry tiene la apariencia de un niño de once años, actualmente tiene 19, aunque está encerrado en esa apariencia desde los quince. Me he inventado toda una explicación para ello, espero ponerla en unos cuantos cap. más.


	14. 14

Resultado de la votación: 4 vs 3

¿Quién gano?... Duh Sigan leyendo! Jajaja XD

Destino

-14-

_-Malfoy…Draco, Profesor, Cuanto tiempo sin verlos. – la voz aunque baja era firme, la emoción le había embargado totalmente al ver rostros conocidos aunque estuvieran tan cambiados…_

En los ojos del par de magos podía verse el sin fin de emociones que les embargaba, pero, no eran Slytherin solo porque si, sincronizada mente levantaron sus varitas apuntando directamente al chico frente a ellos mandando el hechizo al mismo tiempo -Desmaius-

El ataque fue directo, y de no ser porque Flash era tan rápido y le había sacado del camino del hechizo por instinto, seguramente hubiera golpeado a Harry.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar...

Mientras que algunos decidieron que Harry podía ser una amenaza, otros se interpusieron entre los magos y el chico, principalmente Superman y Batman, ellos le habían traído y no iban a permitir que resultara herido.

-¡Alto!- a pesar del alboroto y ruido que se creó en pocos segundos, Diana logro imponerse, no por nada era una princesa.- ¡Suficiente!- dirigiéndose a los dos magos- No rechazamos nunca a ninguno que busque refugio, ¿Por qué le atacáis?

-Un impostor, ese es un impostor- el pocionista fue el que contesto. – Seguramente un espía.

Ante esta declaración son varios más los que observan ahora a Harry como una amenaza, y Harry comprende ahora el porqué de su reacción.

Diana entiende la preocupación que hay en los magos aunque le causa interés el cómo fue que le descubrieran tan rápido, dirige su mirada a sus hermanos y al ver la mirada de decisión y confianza que había en sus rostros y la preocupación que muestran hacia el chico, que para ella solo aparenta ser un niño mago como otros en el refugio.

Harry siente el peso de muchas miradas en ese momento, pero una en particular le llama la atención, es la de esa mujer que responde al nombre de Diana, es hermosa cualquiera con ojos puede verlo y de alguna forma siente en ella la misma fuerza y poder que siente en sus compañeros de escape por lo que es a ella a quien se dirige al responder.

-Mi nombre es Harry Potter- puede ver que son varios de los magos los que reaccionan a su nombre y antes de que Draco o Severus le interrumpan, como ve que es su intención, termina- y puedo probarlo.

Al ver las miradas y murmullos que se nacen entre los magos y al ver el intercambio entre los miembros de la Orden ahí presentes, voltea a ver a Kal y a Bruce, ambos la están mirando, los tres sueltan un suspiro, el tiempo del reencuentro había terminado y es hora de volver a temas serios.

-Ven con nosotros tenemos mucho que hablar- y con eso el grupo que se había formado alrededor se disipa con rapidez, todos tienen obligaciones que atender.

Mientras, el grupo de héroes y los tres magos salen del hangar donde habían llegado, los recién llegados que no conocen la estructura son guiados por un amplio y largo pasillo hacia lo que parece ser una sala de reuniones amplia y con una gran mesa amplia al centro, varios monitores y diversos mapas y planos que son rápidamente ocultados por los magos.

-Aquí esperaremos a los demás, Flash, ¿podrías avisar al resto para que vengan?- le pidió Diana, siendo el más veloz era lógico que los encontrara fácilmente.

-¿El resto?- es el detective quien comienza a hablar una vez que Wally* se ha ido.

-miembros d la orden-Diana contesta, asume que Robín le ha contado a su mentor los datos más relevantes desde su ausencia- Green Lantern y J'onn también, deben estar en el cuarto de control o la enfermería-

-Me pareció ver a los Titanes* por ahí- Kal sigue la conversación en un intento de calmar la tensión existente.

-Los titanes vinieron a ayudar, se negaron a seguir en Jump city sabiendo que podían ser de ayuda- contesta Robín, él siendo un joven líder tiene que ver por su equipo.

-y no son los únicos por lo que veo- aludiendo con una sonrisa al científico que se encontraba entre ellos, la curiosidad le había ganado incluso a él.

Un bufido- no te hagas ilusiones superhombre- un puchero y un pequeño y muy sutil sonrojo se aprecia en su rostro que ha girado rápidamente para evitar ser visto, lo que provoco unas risitas tanto en Robín como en Harry que había estado observando la conversación.

La verdad es que reencontrar a personas conocidas había sido un choque para él, y analizando lo sucedido, sabía que el también hubiera reaccionado así, lo que le daba un escalofrió al reconocer a si mismo su lado Slytherin, viéndoles de reojo, no parecían tan cambiados, Snape siempre había sido pálido, trabajar con pociones impedía que tomara mucho sol, lucia cansado igual que Draco, el si había cambiado, había crecido y se notaba que se había ejercitado, seguramente ahora sería un gran duelista_… una lástima que no pueda pelear con el…_pensar en eso le entristeció un momento pero no dejo que es pensamiento le distrajera mucho, menos ahora que se comenzaban a escuchar pasos y voces cercanas, seguramente de las personas que esperaban.

Al fin las puertas se abrieron deshaciendo cualquier resto de tensión que hubiera en la habitación.

Por la que entraron personas fácilmente reconocibles por la mayoría del salón.

El reencuentro de viejos amigos no se hizo esperar, he incluso en el marciano la sonrisa de alivio era sincera, el policía espacial estrechaba fuertemente las manos de sus camaradas.

Pero había una figura en particular que atrapo totalmente la atención del joven mago, una figura que desde que entro a la habitación había posado su vista en el chico buscando cualquier forma de engaño, al no encontrarlo, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como no lo habían hecho desde el momento en que le supo desaparecido, porque el siempre mantuvo la esperanza de encontrar a su niño vivo, y acercándose rápidamente de una forma que cualquiera diría que un hombre de su edad no podía hacerlo le abrazo, abrazo al niño que había aprendido a querer como un nieto.

En ese momento, todos enmudecieron y observaron…

-¡Harry! Muchacho, cuanto tiempo, ¿como?... después me contaras, ¡Estas vivo!- exclama soltándolo al fin.

Las lagrimas corren libremente por el rostro del niño, ¿Por qué molestarse en esconderlas?- Profesor Dumbledore…

Notas:

*Wally West. Es el segundo (¿o tercero? Depende de cómo lo mires) Flash en Dc. Comics, sobrino de Barry Allen, al caso: se que en el comic Wally y Dick tienen la misma edad ya que ambos son fundadores de los jóvenes titanes, pero bueno esto es un AU ¿no?, además en la Serie animada de la Liga de la Justicia es este Flash quien aparece, en ella en ocasiones le llaman el alma de la Liga, y varias veces aparece como el hermanito de todos los integrantes. Comentario personal: Eso se me hace súper lindo!

*Teen Titans: Bueno ¿que os puedo decir de este comic de Dc Comics?... principalmente, no voy a meterme en el comic, demasiados personajes, brrr, voy a utilizar a los personajes de la serie animada y solo si vale la pena que aparezcan.

Los mencione por una razón lógica: Son amigos de Robín. La ciudad natal de Robín esta en problemas = Robín en problemas = ¡Vamos a ayudar! ¿Se entendió?

Y si nuevamente me tome la libertad de jugar con las edades.

Miradas, muchas miradas, ¿Alguien lo noto? En este capítulo todos se la pasan mirándose, yo no lo note sino hasta que lo termine y lo releí, supongo que fue parte de la tensión de las escenas. Espero haberlas planteado bien y que todos le hayan agarrado gusto.

Fe de errata:

En el capitulo anterior puse agrofobico, en lugar de agorafobico que viene de agorafobia, que tiene más implicaciones que solo ser el miedo a los espacios abiertos en los que sería difícil y/o vergonzoso escaparse. Gracias a "gato" por hacerme ver mi error, sobre todo pensando que lo había escrito bien.

Review?


	15. 15

Destino

-15-

_Las lagrimas corren libremente por el rostro del niño, ¿Por qué molestarse en esconderlas?- Profesor Dumbledore…_

Al oírles Draco y Severus suspiraron aliviados, había pasado la mayor prueba de todas, nadie podía engañar a Albus Dumbledore.

-entonces... ¿No es un espía?- Ciertamente Luthor no era precisamente sutil cuando no tenia gusto de serlo.

-¿Espía?- albus parece sorprendido por la duda, los dos Slytherin lucen debidamente avergonzados -No muchacho, el no es un espía, aunque estoy ansioso de escuchar tu historia mi niño, por supuesto, también la del resto de los recién llegados.- termina haciendo notar que ni siquiera han sido hechas las debidas presentaciones.

Batman había estado observando no solo el lugar, también a las personas ahí, igual que Harry noto la gran diversidad de personas en el hangar, aunque lo que más le había sorprendido había sido la diversidad de emociones que había surcado el rostro del pequeño mago en tan poco tiempo, desde el asombro hasta la ansiedad, a el no le había pasado desapercibido ni la sonrisa ni las risitas que había sido capaz d expresar, no parecía que se fuera a colapsar pronto, y eso le sorprendía, la fortaleza del chico le hacía pensar seriamente en el tipo de vida que tendría como para soportar el cumulo de emociones.

Superman también tenía un ojo sobre el chico, aunque más preocupado por si comenzara un ataque de pánico nuevamente, aunque lo principal de su atención estaba sobre el que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, Lex podía llegar a ser tan desconcertante, en ocasiones podía ser el peor de su enemigos, aunque Bruce insistía en que cada vez que peleábamos parecía una pelea matrimonial a gran escala...exagera...no tiene nada de malo que me asegure que no sale muy lastimado, ¿Cierto?... Y en otras ocasiones, como ahora, le recordaba dolorosamente a cómo eran los tiempos en Smallville, cuando era su mejor amigo*

Una vez se hubieron acomodado en la mesa, logrando quedar de forma tal que pudieran verse a las caras, Robín cerca de su mentor, y de alguna forma se las habían arreglado para que Harry quedara cerca de ellos.

-Bueno, como nosotros ya sabemos quiénes son ustedes- bueno, habían estado intentado rescatarlos desde hacía semanas- nos presentaremos, soy Albus Dumbledore, ellos son Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy- un cabeceo de cada uno como muestra de reconocimiento- los tres somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, de la cual soy líder, son nuestros especialistas en pociones, hay mas miembros en el refugio y en la enfermería, ya les conocerán mas adelante seguramente.

Batman y Superman asintieron en entendimiento, estaban ayudando, ahora era su turno de hablar...

Comenzaron relatando como no hacía más de 24 horas que habían despertado del todo, como habían conocido a Harry y como le había ayudado a sanar sus heridas estando inconscientes, como les ayudo a escapar y el cómo lo habían llevado con ellos, claro omitiendo detalles demasiados personales, para el final de su relato todos observaban al chico unos con interés y otros con preocupación.

Harry había estado oyendo y observando en silencio, sabía que después le tocaría hablar a él, pues como todo mundo sabía Tom no guardaba prisioneros y a él le había mantenido por tres años, tenía que pensar que decir y que no, nuca le gusto que le tuvieran lastima, y ese orgullo comenzaba a resurgir a pesar del poco tiempo de libertad.

Termino de deliberar cuando noto, mejor dicho sintió, el peso de las miradas de los presentes en la habitación se desconcertó al notar que había dejado de prestar atención, un sonrojo fue notorio en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto aunque nadie parecía atreverse a preguntar algo.

Había algo que había estado molestando a Batman desde que noto que esos magos conocían al chico y tan directo como siempre viéndoles les pregunto- Ayudaron en los ataques para rescatarnos, ¿cierto?- al ver el asentimiento en ellos continuo- entonces ¿Por qué no intentaron rescatarle a él?- poniéndose un tanto defensivo mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Harry, mientras este le observaba de reojo un tanto impresionado, también observo las reacciones entre los otros magos presentes.

Dumbledore parecía volver a perder su brillo usual y pareció envejecer ante sus ojos, Draco le había estado evitando la mirada mientras parecía encogerse en sí mismo, y Snape… parecía verle, no con lastima, sino como si comenzara tener un gran peso encima, en los tres era ampliamente visible una sola cosa_…culpa. _

Los héroes y el millonario parecían muy interesados en la respuesta, y cuando parecía que Batman iba a exigir una, la mano de Harry sobre la suya le detuvo, este al ver que capto su atención movió la cabeza de lado a lado, pidiendo que no continuara, movimiento que todos notaron, Batman accedió al ver en los verdes ojos tal cantidad de sentimientos que incluso a él le abrumaron. –Yo puedo responder-

Volviendo su mirada el chico al resto – Me dieron por muerto. ¿Cierto?- La naturalidad con la que lo dijo causo escalofríos en varios, aun mas al ver que no había reacción en el al ver que los otros asintieron.- Después de todo era lógico ¿no?-Harry no sabe que sentir al respecto.- Después de todo " ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida".

-¿A qué te refieres?- Luthor estaba fascinado por la sangre fría del chico, había oído el relato de Batman y Superman, y pudo ver el afecto que alguien tan poderoso como Dumbledore le tenía, el chico le intrigaba, por eso al notar que lo que decía tenía un significado especial ara los magos no se freno al preguntar, y sería hipócrita decir que era el único interesado en saberlo

Harry le miro sopesando si debía responder o no…_ya no importa tenerlo en secreto ¿no?..._-Poco después de que nací* se hizo una profecía "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el señor tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

Ninguno tenía intenciones de hablar meditando lo que había dicho, Luthor quien había sacado el tema, tenía que confirmarlo.

-¿Esa profecía se refiere a ti y a Voldemort?- asentimiento, todos estaban entre la duda y la incredulidad. Diana decide al fin intervenir - ¿Por qué sigues vivo?- no era por falta de delicadeza, pero para ella no tenía sentido.

Al verle a los ojos pudo notar el porqué era tan especial el niño, - Hay más de una forma de matar a una persona- con esa declaración se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación.

Nadie le siguió, nadie pudo…

* Si, esta relación Lex/Clark me la saque de la serie de TV. Smallville, aunque solo vi fielmente las primeras temporadas, creo que hasta la 3 o 4 no recuerdo, así que eso va a ser, seguramente, lo único que rescate de ahí. Por cierto ¿alguien había notado eso? Generalmente cuando Superman (o la Liga) se enfrentan a Luthor, este generalmente sale caminando por su propio pie, creo que la única vez, que recuerde, que Lex sale mal parao fue cuando tuvo lugar

*No recuerdo el momento en el que se hizo la profecía, así que lo tomare como si hubiera sido así, ok?

Wow no me esperaba tanta respuesta al capítulo anterior! Estoy felizmente sorprendida jojo. En serio muchas gracias por sus review. Solo por eso más de 1000 palabras en este capítulo, (sarcasmo: no me vaya yo a cansar XP), normalmente oscilo entre las 700 y 900 palabras x capitulo.

Varios tienen dudas acerca de Draco y Snape, Snape en los libros siempre estuvo del lado de Dumbledore, ¡gente!, de Draco, bueno quizá lo desenvuelva un poco más, aunque en el Extra 1 quise dar a entender un poco de en qué lado estaba, la duda seria ¿Cómo es que está vivo?.

Si, para aquellos que apenas empezaron a leer, hay 2 capítulos en Destino: Extras, link en mi perfil, no están en esta línea principal por una buena razón, clasificaciones, mientras que esta está para mayores de 13, Extras esta para mayores de 16, ya supondrán porque.

Por cierto un súper error mío, es decir Fe de erratas: En Extras 1 también doy a entender que Dumbledore está muerto, bueno error mío. Mil disculpas

Mony Potter. (Lo escribí bien?) De tus dudas, bueno de la primera ya la explique arriba, del resto… muchas se responden leyendo el mismo capítulo que cito arriba, y lo siento, Sirius está muerto, de Nagini pues… todavía no te puedo responder, de las fechas en realidad es un cálculo aproximado lo explique en el capitulo en el que se revela la edad de Harry, me parece que es el 11, dije que empecé a contar entre el 5º y 6º libro no, en ese periodo de vacaciones entre curso se supone que ya está en lo último de sus 15, como Harry no sabe la fecha en la que vive por ahora , solo esta redondeando su edad.

Creo que eso es todo.

¡No!, un ultimo anuncio, Ya publique el segundo cap. De "Sueño" mi fic de Fandom Transformers, porfa, comentarios, es el lemon mas raro que he escrito, no que haya escrito muchos. Menores abstenerse!


	16. 16

Destino

-16-

_Al verle a los ojos pudo notar el porqué era tan especial el niño, - Hay más de una forma de matar a una persona- con esa declaración se puso en pie saliendo de la habitación._

_Nadie le siguió, nadie pudo…_

Siguió caminando, no Podía evitarlo, no quería...

Pero finalmente paro, sus pasos le habían llevado a algo parecido a un jardín invernadero, se quedo en las puertas, observando, era asombroso ver la interacción de todos ahí, niños magos jugando con meta-humanos* y con niños muggle, era simplemente ...Hermoso...

Recordó algunas de las conversaciones que tubo después de que se entero de la profecía, a mediados de su quinto año*.

Cuando hablaba con Ron y Hermione, en ocasiones hasta Draco se unía a ellos, de cómo sería el mundo sin la guerra, como les gustaría que fuera una vez terminada la guerra, en ocasiones describían algo como esto, un mundo en el que los magos no tenían que esconderse y los muggle no huían o se sentían amenazados por ellos.

Ver a esos niños le había traído a la memoria un momento en especial...

... Hacia unas semanas que había perdido a Sirius, esa maldita de Bellatrix lo había matado, estaban de vuelta en Hogwarts, había decidido pasar las vacaciones ahí, Ron y Hermione se habían negado a dejarle solo y sus familias habían aceptado llegar ahí a pasar fiestas, Dumbledore creía que así podía liberar algo de estrés, después de lo pasado en el Departamento de Misterios, el ministro no podía seguir negando la verdad, Voldemort había vuelto y todos lo sabían ya, gracias a eso gran parte de las estudiantes se habían quedado ahí, todos aquellos hijos de quien se había revelado a favor de la Orden, varios Slytherin incluso.

Draco había resultado una persona interesante y divertida, mas allá de su máscara del perfecto sangre pura, después del fallo de Lucius, mejor dicho después de su castigo, Narcissa a pesar de que estaba orgullosa de su sangre se negó totalmente a que su hijo sirviera como mortifagos, se las arreglo para divorciarse y quedarse con la custodia de su hijo, cosa que Draco agradecía, el apellido Black todavía tenia gran peso, después de eso simplemente había decidido a ir totalmente en contra de su ex uniéndose a la Orden y demostrando una mente ágil y una habilidad asombrosa en medicina, al parecer siempre quiso estudiar medimagia, varios de sus compañeros , de Draco, le abandonaron y gracias a ciertas clases con su profesor de pociones que preferiría no recordar terminaron hablando mucho.

Después se les uniría en el ejército de Dumbledore que seguía en funcionamiento como una forma de defensa ara los estudiantes.

Regresando al día de Navidad, todo el mundo había estado agitado, varios alumnos se les habían acercado a desearles una Feliz Navidad, no habían tenido un momento de paz así que con un poco de ingenio de Hermione, la estrategia de Ron y la astucia de Harry se las habían arreglado para escapar de todos y esconderse en los jardines, cerca del lago, a pesar del frio.

Ahí habían pasado un largo rato viendo a alumnos de diversas edades jugando y divirtiéndose, les tres se quedaron viendo un grupo que les pareció interesante, unos niños de primer año de las cuatro casas jugando como eso, como niños, a veces lanzándose nieve, a veces cantando alguna tonadilla infantil.

El ver la inocencia en ellos hizo que el famoso trió tuviera una gran resolución, ellos tres habían perdido pronto esa inocencia, pero no dejarían que otros la perdieran tan fácilmente, ahora sabían e si mismos que era su deber proteger esa inocencia.

Sabían lo que les esperaba, porque ni Ron ni Hermione estaban dispuestos a dejar solo a su hermano, sabían que sería duro, que tenían mucho que mejorar y estaban dispuestos a hacerlo con tal de poder ver de nuevo a más niños como esos, era difícil que siendo tan jóvenes pensaran en proteger a chicos de los que en realidad no se diferenciaban mucho en edad, pero estaban dispuestos a hacerlo.

Y esa misma noche, casi madrugada del día siguiente, frente al fuego de la chimenea de la sala común, después de una bulliciosa fiesta, prometieron que mientras tuvieran una pizca de vida, seguirían adelante, no importa que, no importa cómo, porque siempre habría algo que proteger.

Sus hermanos lo habían hecho, habían dejado la vida a finales de ese mismo año, pero se las habían cobrado caras, los mortifagos tuvieron grandes pérdidas esa noche, murieron, si, pero lo hicieron cumpliendo su promesa, protegiendo a aquellos que eran demasiado pequeños para protegerse a sí mismos mientras llegaba la ayuda o lograban escapar…

Recordando eso y con la maravillosa visión que tenía enfrente se decidió a regresar a ese salón, ¿Qué importaban unas cuantas miradas de compasión o lastima?, ¿Qué importaba lo que hubiera pasado esos tres años con él?, aun había mucho que hacer, había tantos a los que proteger, aun estaba con vida, ¿no?, aun podía mantener esa promesa que había hecho hace tanto tiempo…

El salón, todos habían guardado silencio, los magos principalmente no se atrevían a mirarse entre sí, Draco había llegado a considerarlo un amigo y el estuvo ahí cuando le atraparon, el hubiera muerto de no ser por su padrino que se descubrió como espía y apenas lograron escapar. Albus le tenía por nieto y le lloro como a tal, de pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado la ira y una tristeza profunda le invadían. Severus se estremecía al pensar en los terrores que debió pasar el niño cerca del monstruo que era Voldemort, su culpa crecía al pensar que de haber seguido como espía seguramente se habría enterado que seguía con vida hace tiempo y podrían haberle rescatado.

Del otro lado Diana siendo una amazona conocía las artes de la guerra y no le eran secretos los conocimientos del terror que podían pasar los prisioneros de los hombres, el ver como un niño podía seguir adelante después de pasar por ello, le hizo admirar su fortaleza y al igual que sus otros dos hermanos se prometió a si misma ayudarle a seguir su propio camino.

Superman y Batman, a pesar de que ya sabían parte de lo que había vivido Harry en manos de Voldemort, no podían dejar de maravillarse ante la fuerza que desprendía, querían protegerle, y querían venganza contra el principal causante del dolor en esos ojos verdes, el escuchar de la profecía solo hizo que esa decisión se incrementara.

En el resto las impresiones de sus palabras eran varias, Lex veía el potencial en el chico, podrían surgir buenas cosas de esos ojos verdes, Flash, J´onn y GL, estaban entre la admiración y la compasión, que alguien tan joven tuviera que cargar semejante peso era algo que hubieran querido evitar, Robín estaba apesadumbrado y triste, a pesar de que Bruce insistiera en cuidar su inocencia, el sabia muchas cosas de lo que un prisionero en tiempos de guerra podía pasar.

Todos dejaron sus meditaciones de lado cuando oyeron pasos acercándose, todos por igual estaban asombrados de ver a Harry de nuevo ahí, aun más al ver la obvia decisión en sus ojos

-Hay mucho que hacer…

*meta-humanos. Es la palabra que se utiliza para definir a seres humanos con habilidades especiales, no recuerdo si DC da una descripción o definición exclusiva de los mismos.

*Si, adelante las cosas, aquí todo lo que ocurrió en el 5º libro ocurrió en medio año, es decir para las fiestas decembrinas ya todo mundo sabe del regreso de Voldemort y del fraude que es el ministro, puesto que aquí ya se dio la pelea en el departamento de misterios, por eso Harry tiene más tiempo para aceptar el hecho de la profecía y tiene aun más apoyo de Ron y Hermione.

Fiu!, ¿Qué tal?, ¿se entendió?, ¿les gusto?, siento que me quedo un tanto emotivo, joder que casi estaba llorando cuando lo escribía…

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y ¿saben qué? Sumando los review de Amor yaoi y de FFiction llego a los 49 reviews!, y para celebrar los 50 he decidido que voy a publicar una nueva historia, ¿cual? ¡Ud. Deciden!

Son tres opciones: (por cierto se aceptan sugerencias sobre los títulos)

1.- Sin título. Smallville/JLU una serie de puntos de vista de un cuadrángulo amoroso entre BW/CK, OQ/CK, LL/ CK. Con visiones desde dentro y fuera. Sin lemon, obviamente Slash tengo planeados no más de 5 o 6 cap., ya está en proceso

2.-Dias. Agente Cody Banks. También una serie de puntos de vista de cómo puede cambiar el mundo para este agente en tan solo cuestión de días. Va a tener mucho Angst y probablemente algo de Torture(poco probable en realidad, la primera vez que escuche hablar de la tortura en los campos de concentración nazis no pude dormir en días). Sin parejas de momento

3.-Sin titulo. Smallville / Batman. Es mi idea de lo que pudo haber pasado si Lex y Clark se hubieran conocido en las mismas circunstancias varios años antes, con algunas variaciones. Va a haber LL/CK, BW/CK, LL/LL y varias más, También a haber travestismo, ¿de quién? Top Secret, hasta que lo publique. Lemon.

Todos están empezados hasta cierto punto, así que tarde o temprano los voy a publicar, pero depende de los 4 primeros reviews decidir cual voy a publicar primero en conmemoración a los 50 reviews.

¿Reviews?


	17. 17

Destino

17

Habían pasado horas desde que se había dado esa conversación, se habían discutido planes y estrategias, Dumbledore se había propuesto encontrar una forma de quitarme de esos brazaletes.

Ahora se encontraba en los dormitorios del refugio, no habían querido que fuera a los dormitorios comunes para evitar que lo asediaran demasiado, y ahora se encontraba ahí, compartiendo habitación con Robin y alguno de sus compañeros titanes, podía asegurar que habían pasado horas desde que habían apagado las luces y el resto se encontraba durmiendo, pero él estaba ahí viendo las sombras dibujadas en el techo, contando los segundos esperando estar tan aburrido que pudiera caer dormido sin importar nada más.

Suponía que era a causa de la costumbre, se había acostumbrado a la presencia siempre asfixiante de Tom cerca a la hora de compartir la cama, odiaba ansiar su presencia, pero no podía evitarlo, la fuerza de la costumbre era grande, se había acostumbrado a sentir sus abrazos posesivos, sus caricias insinuantes, su aliento cálido...

Resignado a no dormir, con el mayor de los sigilos, ese en el que tenía tanta práctica, pudo salir de la habitación sin despertar a nadie.

Fuera no había nadie, seguramente las únicas almas despiertas serían los vigías, sorprendentemente no era así, camino hacia el jardín en el que había estado hacia algunas horas, llego a un pasillo aledaño que tenía un ventanal y un balcón que daban al mismo, ahí le vio.

Tenía poco de conocerlo, propiamente solo un día, desde que había despertado, pero percibía claramente su indecisión o quizá era incertidumbre, parecía querer entrar al jardín pero podía ver que algo lo detenía, aunque solo fue un momento antes de que se percatara de su presencia, se vieron largamente por unos segundos antes de que la voz del murciélago se oyera

-No puedes dormir- no era una pregunta, a pesar de eso él tuvo la necesidad de negar con la cabeza y responder- La fuerza de la costumbre-

Batman no tuvo necesidad de preguntar más, en parte no quería hacerlo; un murmullo dentro del jardín les hizo dirigir nuevamente sus miradas hacia dentro de este, desde el balcón podía verse a dos personas en algo más que una plática.

-Te agradan- tampoco era una pregunta solo era algo que tenía que decir, Bruce lo miro, como si esperara oír algo más, no fue decepcionado- cuando los vez parece que sufres con ellos, ¿sabes?

-Es complicado.

Por supuesto que lo era, Kal-el el extraterrestre mejor conocido como Superman y el científico millonario Lex Luthor, la enemistad de ambos era conocida por todos, incluso él había oído de ella, pero ahí en ese jardín, junto a una fuente en la que se reflejaba un hermoso cielo estrellado y una aún más hermosa luna, el extraterrestre se encontraba descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro del científico, profundamente dormidos.

-Se ven bien juntos- era cierto, la imagen era… única…

Oyó un suspiro proveniente de su acompañante lo que causo una ligera risa.

Esa risa causo que el mayor se le quedara viendo, no era algo que hubiera visto mucho en el menor, pero había decidido que era algo que le sentaba bien.

Harry le observo, preguntándose como seria s rostro debajo de la máscara, y preguntándose a sí mismo porque era tan fácil para el leerlo….

Estuvieron así hasta que un gruñido les distrajo, provenía del estómago de ambos, ambos notaron que los sensibles oídos de Kal parecían haberlos oído así que rápidamente salieron del área y fue Batman el que termino guiándoles hacia una cocina, buscando algo de comer, aunque obviamente no parecía tener mucha idea de dónde buscar

Por lo que Harry haciendo uso de sus ya empolvadas habilidades en la cocina, moviéndose ágilmente por ahí, se dispuso a hacer pasta con algunos vegetales encontrados en el almacén.

Batman estaba asombrado, no es que el no supiera cocinar, cuando era necesario para su supervivencia él era capaz de hacerlo, pero siendo sinceros generalmente dependía de las habilidades de Alfred, pero ver al niño moverse de lo más natural le trajo a la memoria la reunión de unas horas atrás, la decisión y firmeza en sus ojos al decidir que enfrentaría a Voldemort le habían dado escalofríos incluso a él.

No pudo evitar preguntar…-¿Porque?

Al escucharlo hablar se paralizo por un momento, no habían hablado en un buen rato, ninguno de los dos había querido romper ese silencio en el que se sentían tan cómodos, cuando había empezado a cocinar lo había hecho casi por inercia, era algo que a pesar de que había sido forzado a aprender, en verdad lo disfrutaba; aunque de laguna forma sabia a que se refería prefería hacerse el desentendido un rato, prefería evitar los recuerdos por el resto de la noche.

-¿Por qué, qué?

Silencio, aunque no dura, Batman no es de los que se quedan con las dudas.

-Podrías quedarte atrás, dejar que te cuiden, Nagini dijo que sería muy peligroso para ti que Voldemort te encuentre, ¿Por qué ponerte en peligro por personas que no conoces?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que él no podía evitar responder, con una sonrisa llena de todos los sentimientos que quizá nunca dejaría salir – Porque hice una promesa.

Después de eso quedaron en silencio y comieron juntos algo que se haría recurrente tiempo después….

Notas

Bien pedir perdón no es suficiente así que les traje este capítulo que donde sale parte de esa escena Clark X Lex que tengo en la mente desde hace meses, espero que sea de su agrado, la inspiración tardo en llegar, se me fueron las vacaciones en ello, aunque espero tener una continuación pronto.

He de hacer una confesión: estuve a un pelito de rana calva de dar en adopción este proyecto, principalmente porque no quería que siguiera juntando polvo, pero me arrepentí de último momento.

Luthien- nee ¿puedo llamarte así?, gracias por tus consejos y palabras de ánimo, me han ayudado mucho, este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a ti. Prometo subir pronto tu premio por la votación. Bss!

Por cierto quiero hacer propaganda a la magnífica historia que me dio la inspiración para seguir escribiendo: "Half prince", tmb conocida como "1/2 prince", es un manhua inspirado en las novelas de Yu Wo, si quieren disfrutar de una buena y amena lectura, se las recomiendo, estoy pensando ya en hacer una historia inspirada en este manhua


	18. Sd01

No poseo derechos sobre nada, es decir nada me pertenece, que no sea mi colección de peluches, mis mangas, algunos libros, una pequeña netbook y un diábolo que aun no se usar.

Destino

Side story 01

El ataque había terminado, si bien en ese lugar había una gran resistencia, no tardarían mucho en caer, solo faltaba una pieza más y obtendría un grandioso poder que le permitiría lograr sus objetivos y aseguraría a su más grande tesoro a su lado.

El castillo estaba en silencio, los heridos estarían siendo atendidos, otros estaría planeando estrategias de para mejorar el reciente ataque, el resto estaría ya descansando, al igual que lo haría el, descansaría en los brazos de su amado Harry y se permitiría tomarlo una vez más esta noche, quizá con un poco más de delicadeza, la noche anterior, se había propasado un poco y seguramente su amado estaría un poco lastimado aun, pero no había podido evitarlo, los celos y el instinto posesivo se habían apoderado de él, y aun mas, al fin había escuchado las dos palabras que había deseado oír de sus labios desde hacía tiempo, "te amo" había dicho y él se emociona con ello.

Pronto llego a la biblioteca, seguramente su tesoro estaría ahí, la reviso completamente, incluso encontró algunos libros abiertos…¿_alquimia?_... ninguno entre sus hombres la practicaba, incluso a él le daba dolor de cabeza con tantos conocimientos técnicos que solo uno de esos químicos muggle podía recordar, al no encontrarlo ahí se dirigió a su habitación, seguía en el mismo estado en el que la había dejado esa mañana, bueno sin Harry ahí, el balcón se encontraba abierto su querido siempre tenía gusto de ver las ciudades por las que pasaban desde ahí, sin embargo no se encontraba en el balcón.

Sus ansias de sangre surgieron nuevamente , pensando que Harry estaría nuevamente con ese detestable humano que se había atrevido a retarle, su Harry seguramente estaría cuidándoles y procurando sanar su heridas, por un momento vio todo rojo, ardiendo en la ira de que Harry pudiera estar ahí se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, con deseos de llegar a una en específico.

Su camino paso en una exhalación, abrió la puerta de golpe, al ver el interior se quedó lívido, ya fuera de la rabia, ya fuera de la sorpresa, la habitación estaba vacía, ni un alma dentro, la única forma que tenían de salir vino a su mente, el castillo entero se estremeció ante la ira de su maestro, un grito resonó, nadie podía asegura de donde venía o quien había sido el causante de tan desgarrador grito. Aunque pronto le siguieron otros _-¡Nagini!, ¡Nagini!_- gritaba mientras caminaba dando vueltas por el castillo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde finalmente encontró a la serpiente en uno de sus lugares habituales junto a la chimenea.

Al oír los gritos soltó un suspiro, había esperado este momento todo el día,

-_No necesitas gritar Tom, aquí estoy-_dijo mientras le encaraba.

_-¿Dónde?_- no necesitaba preguntar más, ambos hablaban de la misma persona-_¿Dónde está?-_

_-No lo sé-_ era cierto, después de todo ¿no?

_-se lo llevaron, ¡dejaste que se lo llevaran!_- era una afirmación, solo así podrían haber salido sin ser vistos- ¿_Por qué?_

Ella no respondió, solo le observaba como sopesando sus reacciones, los subordinados de Tom se habías alejado desde que oyeron los gritos, ninguno querría enfrentarse a la ira de su señor, aunque había una que imprudentemente se hallaba ahí, Morgana le Fay.

-¿Puedo saber porque tanto alboroto?- sentándose desvergonzadamente en alguna de las sillas disponibles.

-¡Se han escapado, ese humano y ese alien se han largado y se llevaron a mi preciosos niño con ellos!- decir que no se sorprendió seria falso, la indignación se reflejó en su voz

-¡No! , ¿Cómo pudo ser?-

-Es lo que intento averiguar- dirigiéndose a la serpiente que no se había movido siquiera.

_-¡Responde Nagini!, ¿Por qué los dejaste ir?-_al ver que no se movía, levanto su varita dispuesto a atacar, pudo presenciar la transformación de la serpiente, su forma humana era digna de admirarse, con un aura mágica única de su especie, sus ropas bellamente diseñadas al estilo hindú, con la parte inferior aun de serpiente oculta a primera vista por sus ropas.

Hablo en lengua humana – ¿Vas a atacarme Tom?- el poder en su voz hizo estremecer incluso a la fría Morgana, - ¿a mí? – acercándose lentamente y bajando la mano de Tom en el proceso.

Los dos estaban mudos, ante ellos estaba el más ilustre ancestro del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, aquel de quien habían heredado las más diversas habilidades, entre ellas el habla parsel.

-¿Nagini?-

-¿Si Tom?-

-Voy a ir tras él, lo sabes ¿cierto?-

-Si Tom, lo sé.

-¿porque dejaste que se lo llevaran?

- Eres el último de mis descendientes, Tom; una madre siempre intentara reparar los errores de su hijo-

-¿Qué errores?- mientras esta platica se daba, ninguno de los dos había apartado la vista de los ojos del otro, incluso Morgana, con su carácter impetuoso, nunca se habría atrevido a intervenir.

Nagini suspiro suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

-Incluso una madre tiene que dejar a sus hijos crecer y ver sus propios errores- con eso le dio un abrazo, antes de volver a su forma animal y regresar a su cómoda posición anterior, junto al fuego.

Tom y Morgana salieron del lugar, el primero con una sensación de incertidumbre que nunca había sentido antes, la segunda con una confusión total, ¿Por qué había entrado a esa habitación?

Pero pronto sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus planes futuros; para Tom, no importaba con quien o con que tuviera que arrasar para tener a su hermoso niño con él de nuevo, dejo que los deseos de poder y venganza le inundasen mientras empezaba a preparar su próximo y más letal ataque, esa ciudad le había retrasado demasiado, tal vez sería un buen cambio para Harry y él que ambos fueran a una nueva ciudad.

Pero primero tendría que hacerse de ciertos tres personajes que le darían el poder para hacerlo…

Nota:

Prometí dos side story, pero…. Me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba, así que he decidido subir este hoy y el próximo en unos días, jaja, espero que les guste, gracias por sus comentarios, si me refería a ti Luthien-nee.

Alguien ya sabe qué tipo de criatura es Nagini? Eh, eh?, a ver si alguien me lo adivina, jaja.

Por cierto, dense una vuelta por mi livejournal, plz, ahí subo notas de aquello en lo que estoy trabajando, por si les interesa.

NOTA EXTRA

Buaaaaa! Lo siento, lo siento, los siento!

Tengo este side, desde hace más de una semana, solo que bueno… creí que lo había subido, hoy iba a subir el siguiente cuando me di cuenta que ni siquiera había subido este, ¡perdón!, realmente creo que alucine… con razón no había recibido ningún comentario ;_;, jaja bueno es la primera vez, espero que la única, ahora si subiré el otro side en unos días para que puedan leerlos a gusto, bye bye.


	19. Sd02

Lo prometido es deuda, este side lo tengo guardando el polvo desde hace un rato pero tengo una razón para ello, por favor ver notas al final.

Destino

Side story 02

Ubicado a la par del capítulo 17.

Cuando la reunión había terminado, todos los participantes estaban dispuestos a dispersarse, sus queridos amigos se habían ofrecido a darles un recorrido y él había estado dispuesto a ir con ellos hasta que noto que cierto científico multimillonario tomaba su propio camino, así que se despidió de sus amigos.

Intento seguirle para hablar con él, pero le fue imposible al ver como de repente era abordado por algunos de los militares para pedir ayuda, así vio, de lejos, como se prestaba a ayudar, en momentos con la logística, en otros diseñando alguna nueva defensa o en la estrategia, un genio después de todo.

Resignado a tener que esperar se puso a vagar, así llego al jardín en el que horas antes Harry había tomado una decisión y en el que aún se encontraban los niños, pues era el mejor lugar de recreo que había en todo el refugio, los mismos niños al verlo alborotaron, todos le reconocían fácilmente, y pronto se vio cercado por ellos con sus caritas de admiración y esperanza.

Al final termino jugando con ellos….por varias horas, hasta que fue la hora de dormir, podía verse fácilmente el anochecer desde el jardín, así que les llevo al área destinada para que descansaran y tuvieran una cena tardía cerca de sus familias, regreso al jardín resignado a no hablar con su ex-mejor amigo esperaba al menos poder relajarse un poco en el lugar.

Se quedó observando un buen tiempo el cielo desde la bella fuente que había ahí, su distracción fue tal que aun con sus sentidos desarrollados no escucho cuando alguien se acercaba a él entre las sombras hasta que oyó

-¿recordando viejos tiempos?

Y ahí estaba la persona a la que había estado persiguiendo, su ex-mejor amigo y su peor enemigo, lucia cansado aunque a la luz de la luna su pálida piel se veía radiante, en un susurro, quizá para no perder la magia del ambiente contesto.

-Recordando viejos tiempos, si- una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en las veces que ambos habían observado las estrellas desde su refugio en el granero.

Siguiendo con los susurros, tampoco deseando que la tranquilidad se alterara.

-Recuerdo las veces en que iba a casa de un amigo en Smallville a ver las estrellas. Para un citadino como yo, verlas era un lujo y era algo totalmente asombroso- siempre observando el cielo.- Tú fuiste el que me enseño a ver más allá.

Ninguno se atrevían a verse directamente a la cara, no queriendo romper esa paz única que existía en ese momento entre ellos, algo que no había ocurrido desde hace años, no desde que Lex se decidiera a seguir los pasos de su padre, no desde que Kal-El había decidido ir en contra de su destino colocándose la capa y defendiendo a aquellos que había sido enviado a conquistar; no, esa paz entre ellos no se había dado en mucho tiempo, desde que habían decidido seguir caminos distintos.

Aquí y ahora tenían demasiado sobre ellos, se habían hecho daño el uno al otro en demasiadas ocasiones, y aun así se preocupaban de que el otro estuviera bien, siempre estirando esa relación que mantenían con el otro viendo hasta donde podían estirar sin romperse, a pesar de todo, nunca se había roto.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, hubo un momento en el que ambos pensaron que no volverían a verse, y eso les aterro a ambos, porque había muchas cosas que aún se podían corregir.

Lex estaba dispuesto, el haberlo oído hablarle de nuevo como a su amigo y no como su enemigo le dijo eso.

Superman finalmente soltó el suspiro que estaba reteniendo, dirigiéndole ahora si la mirada; dispuesto a dar el siguiente paso, a ver que él también le miraba.

-¿desde cuándo?- ahí estaba, había afirmado algo nunca dicho entre ambos sin apartar la mirada.

En un encogimiento de hombros, se sentó a su lado- siempre tuve sospechas, cuando Superman apareció estaba casi seguro que eras tú, pero siempre te las arreglabas para tener una coartada para el Daily Planet*, hasta ahora.

Al ver la mirada interrogante del otro se decidió a continuar.

-Viniste por una exclusiva, pero aquí nadie se enteró de tu llegada, y Bruce, la otra razón por la que vine, tampoco estaba por ningún lado, aunque Alfred insiste que esta fuera del país por negocios, le conozco lo suficiente para saber que si Gotham está en peligro, estaría aquí. Lo demás solo fue conectar puntos, Batman y Superman secuestrados, Bruce Wayne y Clark Kent desaparecidos sin rastro.-No era necesario continuar, se había dado a entender.

Y ahora ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, después de todo tenían tanto que decirse y tanto que guardarse aun. No necesitaron decir nada pues el funcionamiento de la fuente los despertó a ambos del letargo en el que estaban, se levantaron de ahí para evitar ser mojados.

Clark decidido a no salir del jardín se volvió a sentar en uno de los arboles cercanos donde el agua ya no molestaba invitando a Lex a sentarse con él; Lex le vio altanero, no se sentaría en el pasto después de todo seguía siendo un Luthor, por mucho que le pesara el apellido, aunque divertido de ver todavía en el otro al chico de campo que disfrutaba de esas pequeñas cosas; rodando los ojos Clark acomodo la capa para que pudieran sentarse ambos sobre ella, divertido de ver todavía al quisquilloso niño de ciudad en el otro.

Volviendo a ver el cielo pensó en la situación en la que estaban, en medio de una guerra que habían mantenido a duras penas, siendo uno de los principales objetivos de Voldemort, sintiéndose vulnerable por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Lex no necesitaba mucho para poder saber lo que el otro pensaba, ambos sabían que esa conversación no debió haberse dado, aun, así solo serían más vulnerables el uno por el otro, pero por primera vez no le importó, tomando suavemente el rostro del menor le acerco a si depositando suavemente ese beso que nunca antes se habían atrevido a dar, a la vez que susurraba algo que solo por su súper oído pudo percibir.

Librándose por unos momentos de todas las tensiones retenidas se recargo en el hombro del mayor el latir del corazón del otro le hizo quedarse rápidamente dormido, notando que el otro estaba en la misma circunstancia.

A lo lejos estaba seguro de haber oído el ruido de un par de estómagos, pero no le importó, lo único que tenía en mente en ese estado pre-sueño eran las palabras susurradas por Lex hace unos minutos

_-Cuando esto acabe…_

Notas.

*bien para los que no lo sepan en alguna parte de Smallville el Daily Planet, el periódico donde Clark Kent trabaja, es propiedad de Lex Luthor, he leído varios fics donde se mantiene esta teoría, aunque no recuerdo haberlo visto en los pocos comics de Superman que me he leído.

Espero todo haya sido claro y entendible para todos, pienso que Lex y Clark siempre debieron estar juntos, si no se dio fue porque ambos tenían muchos secretos al otro, aquí intento dejar ver que siempre habar una forma de reconciliación, si, Lex no es una blanca palomita, pero muchas veces tiene sus razones, digo querer proteger al mundo de una probable amenaza alienígena, Superman, no es cualquier cosa, no?, al menos yo así lo interprete por mucho tiempo.

Bien, alucine, pero finalmente lo escribí.

Nota extra

Lamento el retraso, desde antes dije que este cap ya lo tenía juntando polvo, bueno hay una razón para eso.

Razón: Mi cumpleaños! Jaja

Si hace poco fue mi cumple y como auto regalo me propuse escribir una historia de una de mis parejas favoritas, un D/Leon, de Pet shop of horrors; si no lo han leído se los recomiendo y bueno no van a entender mucho si quieren leer la historia y no han leído el manga, si no pueden encontrarlo denme un mail y yo se los corro!

Pero bueno, como dije esa historia es mi regalo de cumpleaños, espero que también les guste a ustedes, la idea principal era un one shot, pero cuando me di cuenta simplemente iba demasiado largo para serlo así que lo voy a dividir en cap.

Por cierto al fin encontré el fic de regalo para luthien, ese de Smallville que era regalo por los 50 reviews, gomen, con el cambio de computadora perdi varias cosas, literalmente.

Algo mas….¡Si!, gracias por los review por el pasado capitulo, me asombro la aceptación que hubo, y si, Akira_taicho le atinaste Nagini es bueno una Naga, usen wiki, ¿Qué te apetece de regalo? Ya sabes una escena en particular, un lemon, un fic, un adelanto?...eh olvida lo del lemon, cualquiera de las otras puede ser tu regalo!


	20. 18

Destino

20

La vida llegaba nuevamente al refugio con el nuevo día, llevaba ahí un par de días, lo cual había sido como regresar a Hogwarts, esa vida en común con toda esa gente era por un lado fascinante, pues había extrañado horrores el poder observar a la gente, ese había sido uno de los pasatiempos favoritos que tenía desde los días con los Dursley, y el poder ver a tan vario pinto grupo de personas era definitivamente fascinante.

Ver a héroes yendo de aquí para allá llevando cosas, militares y policía entrenando, a los civiles organizando comidas y entretenimientos para aligerar el ambiente, se preguntó en su momento que era lo que hacía un grupo de civiles tan grande ahí, pues los caminos no habían sido bloqueados hasta hace poco, la respuesta que recibió por parte de j'honn fue que ninguno quería irse de su ciudad porque no estaban dispuestos a abandonarla de nuevo, Batman que se encontraba cerca en ese momento pareció sorprendido, al parecer los millonarios, villanos y políticos habían puesto pies en polvorosa después del primer ataque. Los que quedaron para recibir el daño fueron las personas de a pie, muchos no dispuestos a ceder cogieron lo que pudieron para defenderse, algunos eran familia de policías y no estaban dispuestos a dejarles atrás.

Esa noche durante la cena improvisada junto a Batman se enteró de los secretos a voces de Gotham, le hablo de la corrupción, de las peleas de bandas de hombres que vendían a sus familias para pagar sus deudas, de niños que se mataban por drogas, todo lo que oyó le dio escalofríos, y entendió el peso que ese hombre había puesto sobre sus propios hombros y entendió la esperanza que vio en su postura cuando oyó que la gente había reaccionado, que se había negado a abandonar de nuevo su ciudad como lo habían hecho antes al dejar que el crimen controlara todo, tal vez algún día Batman no fuera necesario.

Por el otro lado estaba aterrado, reconocía que el peso de las vidas de esas personas descansaba sobre sus hombros, porque sabía muy bien que esta guerra no terminaría sino hasta que Tom muriera y según la profecía solo él podría matarlo, y eso le aterraba pues… ya había fallado una vez, ¿que impediría que fallara de nuevo?

Aun en este momento ya estaba a la espera de la respuesta de Tom, lo conocía más que nadie y sabía que tarde o temprano respondería al hecho de que hubiera escapado, esas noches apenas dormía entre pesadillas de la primera noche que había pasado con él, de las palabras con las que le había amenazado, estaba seguro que Tom nunca hacia amenazas vacías y eso le hacía desesperar aún más.

Los Titanes, aun siendo héroes ocupados, se más arreglaban para acompañarle por la mañana, mientras la pasaba en la pequeña biblioteca que los magos habían instalado, a veces estudiando la teoría de la magia, a veces leyendo cuentos para los niños que se les acercaban asombrados, por las tardes pasaba por la enfermería donde podía ayudar con algunos paciente, sus habilidades curativas habían sorprendido a todos incluso al par de medimagos que dirigía el lugar, luego unas horas en los jardines, donde llegando la noche Batman le encontraba como el primer día y la rutina se repetía al día siguiente de la misma forma.

Sabía que la tensión estaba creciendo, los magos y aquellos más sensibles al curso de la magia sabían que algo grande se avecinaba, si hubiera habido un vidente entre ellos podría haber dicho que esa tenue paz que se había establecido era la calma antes de la tormenta.

No es como si pudiera hacer algo más.

Dumbledore no había encontrado ninguna respuesta a los hechizos en sus muñecas, y habían recurrido a la ayuda de aliados de la Liga de la Justicia que a causa de la situación se encontraban cuasi permanentemente establecidos en Gotham, pero ni Zatanna había tenido respuesta, en un momento de inspiración, muy a su pesar Superman propuso contactar a Capitán Marvel para poder hablar con Shazam*.

Capitán Marvel se había presentado ansioso de ayudar y con ayuda de Zatanna habían iniciado una conversación entre los magos, Harry y aquellos que conocían la profecía se encontraron presentes durante esta.

Oh si, Shazam sabia cuál era el hechizo, por supuesto que lo sabía, un ser con la sabiduría de las eras como él lo sabía, por supuesto, desgraciadamente no había forma de librarse de ello…

El sello que tenía había sido hecho en base al verdadero sello que Salomón* utilizar con genios y demonios en la antigüedad; y tenía las mismas tres funciones:

Sumisión. Evitaba que el que lo tuviera puesto pudiera causar algún daño a cualquier ser humano, razón por la cual la mayor parte de su magia no funcionaba ya que era potencialmente dañina.

Servicio. Aquel que lo tuviera solo pudiera ser de utilidad a los seres humanos, lo que explicaba por qué podía usar libremente magia curativa y no como había pensado en un principio al respecto*.

Y por último y la más desesperanzadora de estas: Control. Pues solo podía ser quitado por aquel que fuera el dueño legítimo de quien lo tuviera…

La conversación no duro mucho después de esa última revelación, pues varios habían tenido la oportunidad de ver las marcas que su "dueño" había puesto sobre su cuerpo, en aquellas ocasiones en los baños o la enfermería en los que lo habían llegado a ver sin la pesada túnica. Tom se había asegurado que sus marcas no fueran fácilmente borradas.

Por ello procuraba apegarse a su rutina auto impuesta, durmiendo poco ayudando en lo que podía, estudiando mucho, con tal de tener la mente ocupada en algo.

Probablemente habría seguido así hasta que ese día finalmente obtuvo una respuesta…

*Capitán Marvel, personaje de DC Comics que obtiene sus poderes por parte del Hechicero Shazam, un antiguo y poderoso mago. No he logrado encontrar información de Shazam, pero de lo poco que he encontrado en los comics veo que es alguien muy antiguo y de extensísimo conocimiento.

Superman y Capitán Marvel nunca han tenido una relación muy estrecha, o relación alguna que pueda considerarse amistad.

*Sello de Salomón, aunque no lo crean esto no me lo he sacado de la manga, he pensado desde un principio que esta sería la razón por la que Harry no podía usar magia. En los mitos se dice que Salomón tenía un anillo que tenía un sello con el que podía controlar a demonios, genios, incluso a ángeles, pues este sello tenia inscrito el nombre secreto de Dios; como ejemplo, en las mil y una noches se nombra en un par de ocasiones este sello como la razón por la cual un genio está encerrado y no puede lastimar a nadie.

_*… y no como había pensado en un principio al respecto_…- aclaro, en un principio Harry explica a Batman y a Superman que puede usar magia curativa porque se basaba principalmente en su propio conocimiento y no en poder, aquí quiero dar a entender que se da cuenta que estaba equivocado en su razonamiento.

Si digo lo siento unas 100 veces estaré perdonada?

Lo siento mucho por el retraso, quiero que sepan que he tenido el inicio de este capitulo por un buen rato pero no lo habia terminado porque … bueno, porque no tengo tiempo, entre la tesis la universidad, el servicio social y el diplomado no tengo tiempo para nada mas, espero puedan entenderme, de que acabare esta historia la acabare, solo que me tomara un tiempo hacerlo, de hecho ya estamos acercándonos mucho al final, jojo, peor no les digo mas. Gracias por los reviews.

Pd. Akira_taicho gracias por tu comentario, y tu regalo… pues muy probablemente venga en elñ sig capitulo que por cierto va a ir en EXTRAS, que luego dicen que no aviso, jaja.


	21. 19

_Dedicado a Akira taicho y a todos lo que han estado esperando por mi historia_

_Destino_

_-19-_

_Probablemente habría seguido así hasta que ese día finalmente obtuvo una respuesta…_

No es como si no se lo esperara…

El día había empezado bien, después de lo dicho por Shazam nadie había querido tocar el tema de nuevo, por eso se encontraba en ese momento totalmente a solas en la biblioteca.

Bueno quizá nadie era un poco extremo…

La noche anterior como todas desde su llegada, había terminado con una cena improvisada con Batman en la cocina del refugio, donde habían hablado de nuevo de todo un poco…

_FLASHBACK******_

_La noche anterior_

Decidido a no dejar que esa noche fuera diferente a las que había compartido con ese hombre, Harry se había dedicado a contar alguna de sus aventuras en Hogwarts para el entretenimiento de ambos, después de todo Batman se había tomado la molestia de contarle algunas de sus propias aventuras en su ciudad y con la Liga solo para distraerlo.

De alguna forma ese hombre parecía entender su necesidad de mantener la mente ocupada, pues a diferencia de aquellos que se habían vuelto sus conocidos entre esas paredes no habían dejado de mandarle miradas de preocupación de reojo o cuando no creían que les veía, todos menos ese hombre.

Lo que se le hacía enormemente extraño, pues lo usual era que fuera Harry quien podía leer con facilidad a las personas a su alrededor.

No que le molestara.

…. Y así fue mi primer vuelo en hipogrifo, ¿Quién diría que volar sobre un animal salvaje fuera tan emocionante, no?

Batman solo hizo una ligera mueca de reconocimiento ante lo dicho por Harry, aunque este no lo tomo a mal, después de todo había podido notar desde el principio que ese hombre era de pocas palabras y muy serio.

Pero de alguna manera habían llegado a un entendimiento inusual.

En el que ambos podían hablar libremente con el otro, de aquello que necesitaban hablar….

Porque…

¿De qué otro modo podría haber hablado Batman de los secretos a voces de su ciudad? ¿De aquellos terrores por los que se decidió a utilizar esa pesada capa que llevaba?

¿Con quién más Harry podría haber hablado de esos momentos de relativa paz? ¿De aquellas personas que se convirtieron en la única familia que conoció?

Podría ser quizá solo su necesidad mutua de compañía que se complementaba con la presencia del otro de una manera por completo inusual que a ambos extrañaba en demasía, pero que habían terminado aceptando sin muchos reclamos.

Ahí a pocas horas de amanecer, mientras Harry arreglaba la cocina que habían utilizado, Batman haciendo uso de la agilidad y gracia que poseía se acercó a él, tomando su mano, debido al movimiento Harry quedo viendo directamente a sus ojos con la duda en ellos.

Batman observaba atentamente las runas en sus muñecas, con una concentración que parecía querer derretirlas marcas con la mirada.

-no me gusta- ante la falta de palabras y explicaciones Harry le miro instándole a seguir hablando.

-no me gusta que no haya nada que podamos hacer, que estas malditas marcas mágicas decidan que no podemos arrebatarte de las manos de ese monstruo- recuperando el aire que había gastado continuo con mayor énfasis- no me gusta que todos parezcan aceptar que le perteneces a "él", ¡no me gusta no poder hacer nada!- termino tomando el rostro del menor delicadamente entre sus manos.

Harry estaba mudo ante la repentina muestra de emociones, pero de alguna forma estaba profundamente conmovido ante la confianza que le demostraba al hacerlo.

Batman se sentía molesto, consigo mismo, por no poder controlar ese desplante, con todos los magos, por dejar la situación como un hecho que no pudieran cambiar, pero sobre todo estaba molesto, más que molesto, furioso con aquel mago que se había vanagloriado llamando al maravilloso chico delante de él como de su propiedad.

Odio la magia- concluyo sin soltarle.

En un suspiro Harry, tomo las manos del hombre en las suyas, se sentía tan pequeño al hacerlo pues sus propias manos eran terriblemente insuficientes para cubrir las del mayor.

La magia puede ser tan maravillosa como increíblemente caprichosa, sin embargo las fuerzas del mundo son infinitas, la magia solo es una pequeña parte de este.

Ante las palabras del menor Batman no pudo más que resoplar en signo de descontento, pues poco le importaban a él en ese momento las reglas del universo que se empeñaban en causarle más daño al pequeño mago.

Lamentablemente el momento de intimidad entre ambos termino antes de que se profundizara cuando oyeron el comienzo del día a sus alrededores.

Fin flashback********

El día continuo su ritmo usual, pues se disponía a leer algún libro de relatos a los niños que ya se acercaban para ello, era un grupo amplio que oscilaba entre los 6 años hasta los 13, pues los mayores se encargaban de tareas en el refugio mientras ellos procuraban estudiar un poco entre sus posibilidades.

Pero ese día en particular noto algo que por un momento le desconcertó, aunque un presentimiento le hizo helarse; faltaban dos de los chicos del refugio, eran esos típicos chicos que se hacían notar de los aventureros que solían ser.

Por ello dejando a cargo a uno de los mayores con respecto a la lectura, indago entre ellos si les habían visto ese día, ninguno lo hizo, se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones preguntando a todo el que se encontrara al respecto de los chicos, nadie pudo darle razón de ambos, al fin llego ahí donde se encontraban todos trabajando en el que esperaban se convirtiera en el último ataque.

Al notar lo alterado que se encontraba ya todos prestaron atención a la joven mago.

-no encuentro a dos de los niños, los chicos Todd y Drake* no llegaron a la clase- ante la declaración muchos, militares principalmente, subestimaron la cuestión, quizá pensando que estarían escondidos por algún lado, excepto aquellos que le conocían de más tiempo notaron la implicación en sus palabras.

Fue Draco quien considero la opción- ¿un presentimiento?- esperando estar equivocado se tensó ante el asentimiento de Harry.

Dumbledore que había seguido las reacciones de ambos fue quien hablo.

-J'onn J'onzz, ¿conoce usted a este par?- el marciano asintió- ¿podría usted rastrearlos?

Pidió ante la incredulidad de varios, sin embargo nadie se atrevió a objetar ante la cara de seriedad del anciano mago, aun menos al ver al marciano despertar de su concentración con las siguientes palabras –No están en el refugio, no logro percibirlos a los alrededores tampoco, y por lo que percibo de los cuidadores encargados de los hijos de desaparecidos, desde anoche no los ven, asumen que están con sus amigos-

Se desato el pánico…

Todos se preguntaban cómo había sucedido

Otros por qué nadie lo había notado

Harry por el contrario se preguntaba cuanto tiempo se tomaría Tom en hacerle ver su respuesta

…. No tuvo que esperar mucho

Entre el momento de pánico Robín y una de los titanes entraron apresuradamente haciendo que todos callaran esperando más malas noticias.

La marca de los mortifagos!, a las entrada del bosque-

Rápidamente un grupo se formó para ir a ver el porqué de la marca, no hizo falta fuerzas de ataque o defensa pues solo encontraron tres cosas: un hechizo en forma de serpiente…. Y los dos pequeños cuyos cuerpos se encontraban totalmente bañados en sangre, inconscientes e imposibles de despertar.

Notas

_*los chicos Todd y Drake:_ si, me refiero a Jason Todd y a Tim Drake, el segundo y tercer Robin, no tengo idea de que edad se supone que deberían de tener, pero para fines de mi historia aquí rondan entre los 10 y los 11.

Puedo decir que lo siento?

Lamento haberos dejado tanto tiempo esperando una continuación, y si, ya tengo el capítulo de extras que prometí en el cap. Anterior pero es que necesitaba que leyeran esto primero antes de leer Extras, porque bueno espero que no lean extras 03.

Si, leyeron bien, creo que el estrés pudo conmigo y me salio un poco demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, aunque a decir verdad la versión que termino siendo escrita fue mucho mas suave que la versión que tuve en mi cabeza por un tiempo.

Si se atreven ya sabran a que me refiero…

Retomando el punto, lamento la demora en serio, pero desde que comenze la ecuela mi único tiempo libre es dedicado a mi tarea y a descansar, renuncie a mi vida social por completo…. Ahhh todo por una carrera, a veces me pregunto si vale la pena.

Lamento el pesimismo y ahora

Me merezco algún review? ◄O.O►


	22. 20

Destino

20

"_Rápidamente un grupo se formó para ir a ver el porqué de la marca, no hizo falta fuerzas de ataque o defensa pues solo encontraron tres cosas: un hechizo en forma de serpiente…. Y los dos pequeños cuyos cuerpos se encontraban totalmente bañados en sangre, inconscientes e imposibles de despertar." (Destino 19)_

"_Solo Batman, Superman y Wonder woman, observaban atentamente al pequeño mago del que todos parecían haberse olvidado, quizá solo ellos habían entendido a que se refería ese monstruo con "su mayor tesoro". _

_Podían ver el terror en sus ojos, el asco, la ira pero sobretodo podían ver una cosa… culpa…" (Destino: Extras 03)_

Tubo que pasar un tiempo, solo unos minutos, antes de que Harry notara que estuviera siendo observado, les devolvió la mirada, los tres campeones tuvieron que dar un paso atrás, ninguno de ellos podía soportar el peso de la mirada de Harry en ese momento, difícilmente alguien podría haberlo hecho.

El resto de los presentes, lideres del ejercito, el mismo Dumbledore y Snape, todos ellos aun estaban horrorizados por lo visto, los medimagos se lamentaban ahora mas que nunca el que no pudieran ayudar a los pequeños niños que estaban ahí, recostados, sin ser consientes de que ahora había gente que conocía el horror que habían pasado.

Ninguno de ellos sabia aun como tratar sus heridas, pues ninguno tenia conocimiento sobre los incubo con los que tuvieron que enfrentarse los niños.

Solo Harry, pues él había tenido acceso a mucha información durante su… encierro en la morada de Tom.

Era hora de ponerlo en práctica, analizo a aquellos presentes en la habitación, probablemente ninguno de ellos cumpliera con el requisito necesario para poder ayudar a los niños, así que salió de la habitación.

Había muchos que cumplían ese requisito a lo largo del albergue, pero un grupo en particular se acercaba a la enfermería por lo que no tubo que ir muy lejos, Robín y los Titanes se encontraban ahí para ver como había terminado la situación, Harry los había jalado consigo a la enfermería directo hacia camillas vacías, ante la curiosidad del resto aun presente.

-Dime Robin, ¿me regalarías un poco de sangre?- pregunto ante el desconcierto de los demás.

-Err… ¿Claro?- no es como si el chico fuera a negarse.

Rápidamente Harry se hizo del material necesario para extraer sangre, solo un poco puesto que era necesario hacer primero una prueba.

Pronto tuvo varios pequeños viales con sangre de todos ellos, si incluso Raven había donado un poco.

Agradeciendo la ayuda y habiéndoles informado de que pronto habría un ataque, los Titanes comprendieron que tenían que salir de la habitación.

Harry bajo la observación de todos, pues se habían negado a moverse de ahí, poco a poco, con algodones bañados en la sangre de los Titanes, limpio las heridas de los niños.

Para sorpresa de todos las heridas que eran bañadas en esa sangre comenzaban a cerrar, lo que propicio una lluvia de preguntas por parte delos medi magos.

Harry respondió simplemente –Sangre de un virgen, el mejor antídoto para las heridas de un incubo- y continuo con su labor, ahora con la ayuda de otras manos expertas.

Un par de horas pasaron antes de que las heridas más preocupantes de los niños terminaran de cerrar, y Harry siendo el único, al parecer, con conocimiento contra las heridas de dichos demonios, se dedico a diluir algunas de las gotas de sangre en las pociones que antes no habían tenido ningún efecto.

Ahora solo faltaba que Tim y Jason lograran despertar, pero probablemente tardaría un par de días antes de que sus cuerpos pudieran recuperar suficiente energía.

Pero por lo visto en sus ojos en esa horrible imagen, quizá ni siquiera quieran despertar, pues Harry había notado sus ojos vacíos, con su alma oculta, y lo que mas miedo le daba es que quizá nunca pudiera salir de nuevo.

Pero eso... Eso seria preocupación para mas tarde, pues ahora, justo a media tarde solo le quedaban un par de horas antes de que Tom conociera de su localización. Y debía prepararse.

Ira, era un sentimiento que no había sentido en un tiempo considerable, casi desde sus tiempos en Hogwarts, desde el momento en que se resigno a despertar en la cama de ese hombre, Asco por otra parte lo había sentido constantemente, día a día, cada día que se había levantado en los brazos de ese hombre llamado Tom Riddle. Incluso pese a su asco e ira ante lo visto podía sentir el temblor de sus músculos ante la idea de regresar a sus brazos, no debido al deseo sino del terror que tal idea le producía.

Pese a todo estos sentimientos solo habían sido percibidos brevemente por tres seres en todo el lugar y por ello una vez que el gran grupo en el que se encontraban se disolvió habrían querido ir de inmediato tras él, fue uno el que lo hizo, aquel que se había hecho su mas cercano.

Harry caminaba nerviosamente, caminaba evitando la mirada y presencia de todas las personas a su alrededor, rehuyendo de la presencia de cualquiera, necesitaba calmarse y encontrar la forma de pensar claramente de nuevo, se lo debía a esos dos inocentes que habían pasado por el infierno por total y únicamente su culpa.

Apunto de hiperventilar, encorvado sobre si mismo fue encontrado por el misterioso hombre que le seguía, viéndolo en tal estado freno cada palabra que hubiera querido decir e hizo algo que por cualquier extraño hubiera sido considerado fuera de carácter para alguien como el.

Lo tomo en brazos cargándolo suavemente, acunándolo y susurrando palabras de confort que difícilmente salían de sus labios.

Batman sabia que era un hombre difícil de entender por cualquiera, pero para él mismo se conocía lo suficiente para saber que en si era una persona sencilla de principios firmes y gustos simples.

Por primera vez en años estaba dudando de sus propios principios*, realmente quería matar a ese demonio culpable del estado de esos pequeños y del chico en sus brazos.

Hace tiempo que no podía catalogarlo como un niño, no después de las numerosas conversaciones entre ellos, no después de ver la determinación en sus ojos, no desde que pudo ver ese dolor que habría derrumbado a muchos. No pese a su forma física era muy consciente que aquel en sus brazos no era un niño pequeño y por ello lo aferro aun mas, lo aferro intentando darle el soporte que bien sabia nadie anteriormente había podido darle.

Poco a poco Harry mas consciente de su entorno fue capaz de respirar normalmente de nuevo, sintiendo los brazos del hombre sobre él se posiciono para verlo a la cara y en ese momento de intimidad aislados de todo y todos tomo la mascara del mayor suavemente para permitirle ver el rostro del hombre bajo la mascara.

Era apuesto, si, pero eso no era de importancia para el, pero sus ojos, oh vaya que sus ojos eran importantes, pues en los ojos de un hombre se puede ver su alma, y el alma de ese hombre le decía cuanto estaba sufriendo por él, en nombre de Harry.

No necesitaban palabras ni acciones para entender que sus almas habían sido entrelazadas, quizá por las circunstancias, quizá por eso llamado destino, quizá por sus propias acciones.

Se quedaron así uno frente al otro, sintiendo sus respiraciones, oyendo el corazón del otro sintiendo la sangre fluir debajo de la piel del otro, sintiendo la vida del otro.

Repentinamente fueron traídos de nuevo a la realidad cuando oyeron el ruido de las alarmas del refugio, secundado por explosiones y temblores en la estructura del edificio.

Entonces fueron conscientes; habían pasado varias horas del anochecer.

Salieron rápidamente, aunque Batman hubiera gustado de dejar a Harry en algún lugar seguro, sabia perfectamente que no existía tal posibilidad, no podía dejarlo pues estando separados existía el riesgo de que algún atacante lo encontrara, al menos llevándolo consigo podría ser capaz de ver por el.

Harry por su parte era consciente a medias de la situación, pues habiendo esperado esta situación solo era consciente de dos cosas, una era lo duda que le corroía al pensar en si seria capaz de cumplir esa profecía que había marcado su destino hace tiempo, la otra era el calor de la mano que envolvía la suya al arrastrarlo por pasillos hacia el lugar del que provenían las explosiones.

Pasillo a pasillo el ruido era mas y mas, algo era claro, las protecciones habían caído, J'onn J'onzz había explicado la situación a todos los equipos dispuestos, había quien protegía a los refugiados, quienes estuvieran defendiendo las entradas.

Y desafortunadamente aquellos que estaban dispersos en la base como ellos dos.

Siguieron corriendo a través de la base acercándose al ataque principal, iban pasando justo ese precioso balcón que cada noche había sido su punto de encuentro, cuando una nueva gran explosión los derribo estrellándolos hacia la pared.

-¡Confringo!- una nueva explosión los roza explotando la pared sobre la que habían caído antes.

Ninguno reacciona a tiempo y salen volando nuevamente.

El dolor físico, esta acostumbrado a eso, pero no evita que la intensidad le aturda momentáneamente antes de entender del todo su situación, a caído al jardín cuyo techo a desaparecido, el jardín esta en ruinas y al fondo oye claramente los ruidos de batalla.

Nada de eso importa cuando ve a la persona que ha lanzado el hechizo.

Alto, moreno y sus ojos rojos brillando de ira y satisfacción. Tom Riddle en su mayor esplendor en medio de lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño paraíso.

Habla y en su voz se oye todo aquello que le hace temblar, la ira, la posesión, el anhelo.

-Al fin te encuentro, mi querido Harry-

Sabe que el pánico es visible en su postura, ni siquiera intenta huir, sabe que será en vano.

-Al fin llegas Tom.- logra articular entre el dolor que siente debido a los golpes recibidos

Batman a un costado observa la interacción, sabe que el apoyo viene en camino, así que observa; claro que observa como el mayor se acerca pausadamente al menor, observa como el menor pese a su pánico no retrocede y observa firmemente a su oponente.

Todo su autocontrol desapareció en el momento en que vio al llamado Voldemort hacer el intento de tocar al chico y con una precisión impecable ataca hiriendo la mano del mayor.

-¡Tu!-

Nota.

*principios: para aquellos no tan fieles a la historia de Batman, Batman y su familia tiene un principio muy fuerte a la hora de combatir el crimen: No matar. Aunque muchas veces se ve tentado, es parte de lo que le hace ser Batman.

Notas de la autora.

Bien, primero que nada agradezco a todos los que han frecuentado esta historia esperando mi actualización, gracias a aquellos que me animaron a hacerlo.

Este ultimo año he pasado por muchas cosas: Me convertí en tia, termine la tesis, me titule, pase por el estado post graduación (¿han oído de la depresión post-parto?, bien yo confirme que existe la depresión post graduación, pase por ella), sufrí del fenómeno llamado nini (ni estudia, ni trabaja) paso constantemente por la etapa de búsqueda y entrevista de empleo (aun sigo buscando, ¿alguien tiene un empleo que les sobre? XD) y entre a estudiar nuevamente (ahora una maestría agotadora, que por cierto: ¡adoro!).

En fin que fue un año y medio bastante duro, y pese a que he tenido este capitulo por meses simplemente no se me antojaba sentarme a subirlo. (DEPRESION!)

Así que lo siento, espero que puedan entender y tenerme paciencia para re acostumbrarme a actualizar y escribir de manera constante.

Fuera de las actualizaciones deprimentes…..

Espero que les guste el capitulo que como muchos se darán cuenta esta historia la voy llevando a su final, se agradecerán recomendaciones para escenas de lucha, como notaran no soy buena para ellas…

Sirae_Icer

Pd. hace tiempo que no me paso x aqui fanfiction y hay muchas actualizaciones en el sistema que no conozco, ¿algo que sea de importancia?


End file.
